Growing Up
by rrrunaway
Summary: Kurt, un adolescente con una personalidad bastante especial. Blaine, un universitario a pasos de graduarse y el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Creerías que algunas personas simplemente nacieron para estar juntas?
1. Chapter 1

_Una historia de Blaine y Kurt que desarrollará con el tiempo._

_La serie no me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen (al menos no los principales) los demás sí :]_

* * *

><p>Ser niño es difícil y aún más para personas como él, que comprenden y valoran la importancia de ser un adulto.<p>

Ser un adulto implica que cuando hables te tomen en serio, que cuando digas que sabes lo que quieres te crean, que acepten que puedes y que te otorguen responsabilidades. Y que no subestimen todo lo que sale de tu boca.

Y no es que quisiera y deseara crecer, era más bien, una necesidad, porque odiaba esa imagen que constantemente tenían todos de él.

Un niño, inocente e indefenso

Pero no, el pequeño Kurt era más que eso. Él sabía quién y cómo era, conocía su personalidad al revés y al derecho, y muy rara vez se retractaba de alguna de sus decisiones. El pequeño Kurt tenía clara todas sus aptitudes, sus falencias y sus gustos, y cuando decía todas, eran TODAS.

Desde que comenzó a desarrollar sus capacidades cognitivas, el pequeño castaño sabía que quería de su vida, y es más, cómo haría para que sus sueños poco a poco se volvieran realidad. Kurt no se consideraba ambicioso, sino mas bien detallista. No soñaba con que un día alguien llegara a su vida como una 'casualidad' y moviera su mundo de cabeza como en las películas. Pero sabía que cuando llegara ese día el podría sentirlo con un encanto como si fuera una. Quería cantar y ser famoso, quería estudiar la música que desde pequeño sintió recorrer por su cuerpo y hasta su alma.

Y por ésta misma personalidad segura y extrovertida – recriminada muchas veces por su padre- , el muchacho podía responder cualquier pregunta con facilidad, como cuando en el colegio, sus pequeños amigos y compañeros de escuela la preguntaban el nombre de la chica que le gustaba. Ahí orgulloso levantaba su cabeza y mirándolos a los ojos sin pestañar les contestaba - a mí me gusta Blaine-

Sí, no su compañero Blaine, o su ídolo Blaine

Sino el compañero de secundaria de su hermano mayor, Blaine.

Así fue desde siempre, desde que su hermano Finn entró en la secundaria, y por primera vez vio entrar por la puerta de su sala a un chico vestido con ropa deportiva a la par de su hermano, con unos graciosos rulos y una sonrisa inquebrantable, supo que ahí se encontraba la persona que lo acompañaría a cumplir todos sus sueños.

Pero el pequeño y siempre seguro Kurt no contaba con que su lengua, como nunca, parecía no querer hacerle caso a su mente, quería correr a hablar con ese chico, sabía que su voz lo llevaría a otro lugar, como las estrellas que vio en su cabeza desde que cruzó el umbral. Pero en cambio, se quedo estático en mitad de la sala, botando al suelo el envase de crema humectante que planeaba aplicarse en las manos hace un momento atrás.

-Eh?, oh, hola – Al parecer Finn, para variar, era lo suficientemente 'cortés' para hacer entrar a sus visitas a la casa antes de él, mientras de seguro se encargaba de cerrar el auto, o distraerse en cualquier otra cosa. Pero en ese momento no importó, porque de repente todo parecía haberse apagado, hasta su propio cuerpo.

Por su parte el moreno, sólo siguió ahí algo extrañado, a lo que Finn –entrando recién a escena- pareció caer en cuenta y se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

Sí, bueno, él es mi hermano, Kurt, y… es un poco raro, pero no muerde, tranquilo – Sonrío algo nervioso, sabía que su pequeño hermano podía llegar a ser bastante desagradable cuando quería.

Jaja no es como si lo hubiera pensado- Los pequeños y resaltantes ojitos azules de Kurt llamaron su atención desde que entró, y para suerte de el visitante, el pequeño no parecía con intención de pestañear o desviar su vista –o moverse ni un centímetro-

Bueno yo soy Blaine, Kurt, mucho gusto- Una sonrisa y Kurt volvió del cielo a la tierra por completo, o al menos casi.

Y ahí sus músculos parecieron soltarse un poco, y sus mejillas también, y empezaron a colorearse todas de un rojo gracioso. Entonces pensó que por fin podría actuar y se dispuso a abrir la boca para responderle, su lengua quiso responder y el pequeño dijo:

Finn, te hemos dicho mil veces que te saques las zapatillas cuando vuelves de entrenar, parece que soy el único que piensa en esta pobre alfombra- Levantó su mano, se corrió el flequillo y camino sin titubear escaleras arriba

* * *

><p>Y así fue desde ese momento, dicen que la realidad supera la ficción, pero en el caso de Kurt parecía no ser así. Buscaba en su mente a Blaine cada día, y lo idealizaba de mil y una manera distinta, lo único real que sabía de el moreno, es que era la clase de persona que dice una palabra por cada tres sonrisas, y que cada vez que entraba a su casa un olor a café inundaba todo el lugar, cuando su ánimo estaba arriba pensaba que el aroma lo seguía hasta a su habitación, y a veces, cuando era menos optimista pensaba que era solo producto de su imaginación. Siempre imaginó que Blaine en su vida independiente, sería desordenado en mil formas, la clase de persona que perdería siempre las llaves, la clase de persona que no arregla su cama nunca porque piensa que la noche ya llegaría y tendría que deshacerla de nuevo, que dormiría con su perro en ella –si, el animal favorito de Blaine tenían, sin duda, que ser los perros-, y que sin duda, disfrutaría al igual que él de ver la lluvia desde ventanales altos, tomando café.<p>

Pero cuando lo tenía en frente se paralizaba, no podía hablar y todas sus extremidades parecían apagarse. Se pausaba por completo mirando sus ojos verdes, y cuando se daba cuenta de eso, sólo fruncía el ceño y se iba del lugar. Y fue así hasta dos años después de conocerse.

Sin embargo, el tiempo cambia y Kurt también. El pequeño en dos años ya dejó de ser el más bajo de su clase, y llegó a superar a Blaine en estatura. Su pelo creció y ahora se preocupaba de levantarlo cada mañana con algo de fijador; su piel seguía igual de pálida, pero sus ojos parecían aclararse cada año un poco más, como con expectación hacia el futuro al que el chico aspiraba. Kurt en ese tiempo ya cruzaba los 16 años. Blaine, en cambio, parecía no crecer y no cambiar, sin embargo su sonrisa parecía ser más bonita y brillante con el tiempo, eso al menos a los ojos de Kurt.

Y ambos crecieron también, con el tiempo Kurt incluso consiguió hablarle a Blaine por primera vez.

Un día, cuando Blaine se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, al parecer esperando a que Finn terminara de alistarse para alguna fiesta, Kurt estaba camino a la cocina en busca de una botella de agua y tal vez algo de comer, para prepararse a ver alguna de sus películas favoritas. Sus amigos de la escuela no lo llamaron para planear algo por el fin de semana, y el castaño lejos de molestarse lo tomo como uno de sus días de crecimiento personal.

Se acercaba a la cocina concentrado tarareando una canción, mientras cruzaba la sala, sin siquiera notar a Blaine cuando éste lo miró curioso por su atuendo, que para ser solo un pijama y una bata se veían extremadamente pulcros y ordenados. El chico de rulos, en cambio, difícilmente dormía con ropa.

Pero los pies de Kurt extrañamente fallaron en el cálculo y su pequeño dedo chocó con la patita de la mesa. Dio un respingo y cerró los ojos, gritando que Finn nunca hacía nada bien, y que hasta una mesa sobrepasaba su pequeña mente de balón de futbol.

Y cuando los abrió vio a Blaine mirándolo fascinado, y luchando sin sentido por disimular su risa. Ahí Kurt recién cayó en cuenta de los ojos verdes que hace minutos ya llevaban mirándolo. Sus mejillas no podían alcanzar un color rojo más encendido, y deseó como nunca que un hoyo se abriera allí mismo y se lo tragara la tierra. Pero Kurt Hummel era demasiado testarudo para dejarse avergonzar tan fácilmente

Sí, ríe todo lo que quieras, le hará muy bien a tus futuras arrugas.

Y cuando se reincorporo para seguir caminado, notó algo, un pequeño, casi insignificante detalle. Había emitido sonidos coherentes frente a Blaine Anderson.

Quién ahora lo miraba igual de sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos. Y lo sabía, era cosas de segundos y Blaine le hablaría. En unos segundos más intercambiaran alguna oración, quizás hasta una conversación, o tal vez solo un par de palabras. Pero serían,

Y la espera de esos segundos se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Kurt tú… me hablaste, oh, no lo puedo creer tu, espera, esto es genial – Blaine parecía no caer en la emoción, el pequeño siempre era tan retraído y distante con él, que hasta el insulto recién dicho le parecía amigable.

Eh sí, bueno así parece – Y ahí estaba otra vez, el hablante Kurt, y ni él mismo cabía en su asombro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle, y dar la vuelta de regreso a su habitación. La sed se le quito de golpe, ahora tenía horas para pensar en lo grandioso de lo que podría venir ahora.

Así fue, y Kurt y Blaine contra todo pronostico (obviando el de Kurt por supuesto, quién siempre pensó saber que este día llegaría) se habían vuelto grandes amigos, y de mucha confianza. Ahora cuando el moreno venía a casa, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la habitación del menor, hablando de sus días, de sus gustos, y de música principalmente. Descubrieron que tenía más cosas en común de la pensaron alguna vez, y juntos la pasaban de maravilla. Blaine a veces le traía a Kurt pastelillos y dulces, o cd's para que intercambiaran, y él por su parte ayudaba a Blaine con su complejo. El moreno le confesó cierto día que odiaba sus rulos, algo que Kurt considero casi ilegal, siendo eso parte de su lista de cosas favoritas de Blaine Anderson, sin embargo, prometió ayudarlo con su problema, y así termino convirtiéndose en una especie de estilista y peluquero personal.

Ahora Kurt ya tenía 18, y el término de la secundaria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. De Blaine, entre otras cosas, pudo comprobar que su animal favorito eran los perros, y que prefería el moccacino antes de la vainilla. Sin embargo, Blaine se había ido a fines del año pasado de intercambio a Londres, para completar un año en su carrera de interpretación musical; y Finn por su parte le repitió constantemente que aunque el intercambio contaba solo por un año, lo más probable era que Blaine no volvería, ciertamente los padres de Blaine tenían mucho dinero, y éste no haría falta si el moreno decidiera quedarse hasta terminar sus estudios, agregando también que Blaine no demoraría mucho en encontrar una novia para pasear a sus perros(Sí, Finn sabia de su fijación en el moreno y no perdía una ocasión para sacárselo en cara)

Pero Kurt seguía su ritmo de vida normal, y es que nada había cambiado tanto, era prácticamente el niño que siempre había sido, inocente y soñador (aunque por supuesto, el insistiera en proclamarse independiente), pero con las responsabilidades que siempre quiso tener. Y Además Blaine seguía presente en su cabeza día y noche como siempre. Pero sabía también que debía practicar mucho para poder lograr sus sueños y su primer paso era entrar a la universidad.

El tiempo corría rápido y no lo podía malgastar extrañando a Blaine, además ya quedaba poco tiempo para su regreso, porque Blaine era el tipo de persona que siempre vuelve a su hogar.

* * *

><p>En la mañana a Kurt le pesaba todo el cuerpo, tenía la garganta seca y parecía que tuviera algo atorado a mitad de ella que con suerte le dejaba respirar. Se levantó a duras penas y entró al baño. Tenía unas ojeras terribles que parecían incluso haberse creado a base de maquillaje, su cabello parecía haber tenido una lucha durante la noche y la verdad es que hasta mirar le provocaba un cansancio terrible. Se lavó con empeño la cara y los dientes y se dirigió de vuelta a su cama. Su padre y Carole, no estaban en casa, él trabajando y ella en casa de su madre, mientras Finn brillaba por su ausencia desde la noche anterior, era Sábado y ya se había hecho costumbre que el chico no llegara los fines de semana, en fin, ya era un adulto y permiso de nadie necesitaba para hacer lo que quisiera (eso decía él, aunque Burt, no siempre opinaba lo mismo)<p>

Levantó las sábanas lentamente y notó que su cabeza también le dolía horrores, se acomodo entre ellas y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, realmente se sentía muy mal. Cerró los ojos despacito y de a poco sintió que sus músculos se relajaban, trató de desviar su mente a algunos pensamientos sin importancia que lo permitieran guiarse hasta el sueño y éste poco a poco lo iba alcanzando, hasta que el bendito timbre sonó.

No pensaba levantarse, le dolía todo y quería solo cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero lamentablemente el timbre no planeaba dejar de sonar, obligándolo a hacerlo. Llegó a la puerta y ahí estaba: Blaine en todo su esplendor.

Tenía unas maletas a sus costados, llevaba puesto unas jeans oscuros y una polera blanca simple, unos lentes negros caían sujetos del cuello de su blusa y su pelo estaba igual que siempre. Era el mismo cabello que lucía hace un año, la última vez que se vieron, Kurt se lo arregló personalmente, con un corte que dejaba sus onda ordenadas sin necesidad de usar gel. No podía evitar quedarse ahí mirándolo como tonto, sus ojos verdes lo miraban expectante y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, él ahí en mitad de la puerta con un rostro desastroso y sin pantuflas ni calcetines, y Blaine al frente con una sonrisa maravillosa –como siempre-

Cuando pareció volver a recobrar su cabeza, Blaine ya tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el de Kurt y su cabeza en su cuello tan cerca, que podía escuchar su respiración acompasada, es más cerrando los ojos, se creía capaz escuchar hasta el viaje de su aire recorriendo sus pulmones. Era la primera vez que sentía a Blaine en su cuerpo de alguna manera y en ese momento pensó que cualquier contacto físico quedaría minúsculo al lado de Blaine abrazándolo así, sin más.

Pero nada es para siempre, y aunque para él fue el abrazo más largo de su vida, Blaine ya lo había soltado y estaba de nuevo en la puerta y con la misma hermosa sonrisa.

Dios Kurt has crecido mucho, desde aquí ya casi ni te alcanzo- Refiriéndose a su baja estatura, y sonriendo aún más, si es que era posible.

Y tú no has crecido nada Blaine Anderson, Londres no te aportó en mucho al parecer eh? – Kurt le respondía las sonrisas con gusto, y aunque su cabeza daba vueltas, sin estar seguro si era culpa de su fiebre o de sus hormonas alocadas, no podía elegir un lugar mejor que estar ahí, mirando a Blaine con calma y detalles.

Oh, te aseguro que te equivocas, tengo muchas cosas que contarles, y Finn ¿dónde está? –Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Kurt pensó que se lo tragaba la tierra, las expresiones de Blaine para él sin duda eran las más lindas del planeta.

Finn? No tengo idea, Salió ayer por la noche y ni luces de querer aparecer por acá.

¿Lo dices en serio?, oh maldición, dijo que pasara por tu casa para ayudarme a llevar las maletas a mi departamento.

Oh vaya, lo siento el no está, pero si gustas yo puedo ayudarte.

¿En serio? No quiero obligarte a romperte una uña – Blaine lo decía en broma, así había sido siempre. Los años pasaban y para el moreno Kurt seguía siendo el mismo, un amigo especial para él, y que siempre sería dueño de su protección.

Si no vas a decir nada inteligente, entonces Blaine buena suerte con tus maletas – Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Blaine la detuvo con el pie y puso su mejor carita de 'perdóname' – No, Kurt no es en serio, ayúdame, ¿sí?- Y ahí el castaño no pudo retener una risita, ojalá pudiera dejarlo tras su puerta, pero la verdad es que su cuerpo le gritaba tirarlo adentro y no dejarlo irse nunca más.

Está bien, ven entra – Le dio paso al moreno para entrar mientras cerraba la puerta e intentaba ayudarlo con una maleta, aunque los músculos le dolieran de lo peor. Blaine entró y se acomodó en uno de los sillones, el viaje lo tenía muerto, si cerraba los ojos por más de 10 segundos se quedaría dormido incluso en el suelo.

¿Te sientes bien Kurt? – Blaine notó que el castaño no se movía de donde estaba y parecía agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza. – ¿Te duele algo?

La verdad, amanecí bastante mal, y la cabeza me da vueltas.

- Oh, perdóname, creo que ni siquiera pregunté cómo estabas – Ven aquí – El moreno lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo hasta el sofá y ayudarlo a sentarse

Te recuerdo que tengo dieciocho, no 100 años Blaine – Kurt levantó una ceja viéndolo, se sentía mal sí, pero invalido no

Jaja, perdón, perdón, ¿quieres algo de agua, una pastilla?

No, estoy bien, sólo necesito sentarme un momento y te acompañaré a dejar tus cosas

¿Estás seguro?, se qué me odiarás por decirte esto, pero no te ves muy bien Kurt – Blaine se sentó a su lado y le tomó la temperatura con el dorso de su mano. Y como pensó, Kurt estaba hirviendo en fiebre. - Ven, te acompaño a tu habitación.

¿Qué?, no, pero... ¿y tus maletas?

Pueden esperar Kurt, mejor recuéstate un momento – Lo tomó de un brazo nuevamente para ayudarlo a pararse, y lo miro a los ojos, lo que puso bastante nervioso a Kurt, ¿desde cuándo Blaine lo movía y se le acercaba con tanta confianza?

No es necesario Blaine, puedo moverme solo – Deshizo el agarre y camino hacia la escalera, no es que le desagradara la situación, muy por el contrario, pero había algo, algo no cuadraba dentro de todo esto. Blaine y él tenían confianza, pero el mayor siempre guardaba sus distancias con él, no por miedo o algo parecido, sino por respeto. Kurt siempre creyó que el moreno podía tener cierto recelo al pensar que el menor podría, algún día, llegar a confundirse en esa relación un tanto extraña que habían forjado, y tal vez por eso nunca se acercaba más de lo suficiente, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que de pronto eso ya no le importaba?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Levanto las manos en señal de paz, y lo siguió de cerca hacia su habitación. Una vez allí Kurt entró y se metió entre las sábanas dándole la espalda, todo estaba muy confuso, no se suponía que una bienvenida debería ser así.

Esto… ¿en serio no necesitas nada? – El castaño no se movió ni un centímetro, y Blaine trataba de encontrar la pieza faltante de ese extraño rompecabezas. ¿Por qué Kurt se puso así de pronto?, no era nada de otro mundo enfermarse y sentirse mal, aunque tal vez la situación de la bienvenida era algo incomoda, pero el que estuvieran juntos ya era suficiente para Blaine, como en los viejos tiempos. El moreno era hijo único, y kurt siempre fue para él su pequeño hermanito. Le gustaba protegerlo siempre. Fue Blaine el primero en saber de su boca que Kurt era homosexual. Una tarde bastante complicada, y que terminó en una confesión por parte de Blaine que expresó su misma inclinación. También estuvo allí cuando unos matones lo amenazaron un par de veces, defendiéndolo como siempre, y dejando en claro que mientras Blaine fuera su amigo no dejaría que le tocaran un pelo. Le gustaba sentirse como… el hermano grande y sobreprotector, y no es que Finn fuera un mal hermano, es que la confianza entre ellos los ayudaba a acercarse y pedirse ayuda cuando hiciera falta, mutuamente. Siempre tuvieron mucha confianza, pero ¿por qué de alguna forma sentía que eso estaba cambiando?

De pronto una idea salto en su cabeza. Tal vez era eso, la confianza en este año se fue debilitando, y Kurt no sabía cómo actuar frente a él después de este tiempo. Tal vez necesitaba aclaraciones, y para eso estaba el, ahora estaban aquí y podían hablar todo lo que el castaño necesitara

¿Oye Kurt puedo decirte algo? – espero esta vez una respuesta pero de nuevo nada, aunque sabía estaba escuchándolo despierto, porque cuando Kurt dormía tenía que hacerlo siempre hacia la otra dirección, nunca se acostumbro a dormir mirando hacia la pared – Sé que me estas escuchando de todos modos, y creo que se que es lo que está sucediendo.

Y ahí Kurt se asustó, no podía saberlo, no aún, no era el momento. Si Blaine supiera ahora lo que pasaba se sentiría mal, ambos se sentirían muy mal y no era lo que él estaba buscando. No quería que el moreno se enterara ahora, en esta situación que lo que pasaba era que simplemente estaba loco por él, y sus extrañas actitudes cariñosas lo estaban confundiendo más de lo pensado.

Mira la verdad es… sí, hemos estado lejos algún tiempo, y si tu ahora te estás confundiendo tienes que saber que…

Y era el momento: Lo siento Kurt, la verdad yo ya soy viejo para ti, o lo siento Kurt no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad o tal vez, no, perdón, pero odio como estas peinando tu cabello ahora, ¿podría ser?

Si te sientes incómodo quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué, vamos, no será primera vez que veamos nuestras miserias, no sientas vergüenza de estar enfermo frente a mí. Recuerda que yo muchas veces te ayudé a secar tus lagrimas cuando te sentías mal, y tu mas de alguna vez limpiaste las mías eh, y esas sí que son feas – Blaine sonrío, Kurt era muy guapo, nunca entendería porque la imagen era tan importante para él, ciertamente podría salir con una bolsa de basura de cuerpo entero y muchos seguirían suspirando por él – Siempre seremos amigos Kurt, y lo sabes, puedes confiar en mí, yo te entiendo, y sé que tu también lo haces. Es más, sabes que tu eres mi hermanito, y podría verte como fuera, desordenado, sucio, hasta desnudo, y nunca pensaría nada extraño de ti, anda ¿háblame si?

Amigos… de alguna forma esa palabra era tan siniestra. El espectro de algo que tal vez nunca podría borrar. Pero era verdad, Blaine era su amigo, era su hermano, y siempre lo vería así. Tal vez ya podría ser momento de replantearse las cosas, dicen que los flechazos no siempre son certeros, o tal vez sólo creyó sentir uno y se forzó a retenerlo, tal vez no eran el uno para el otro como siempre creyó.

Se dio la media vuelta despacio y miro a Blaine a los ojos. Tal vez ya era momento de dejar ir todo esto. Además todos dicen que crecer es dejar cosas atrás, y si lograba superarlo tal vez ya podría considerarse completamente el adulto que siempre deseo.

Le costaría acostumbrarse, pero lo más sensato era que quedaran como amigos, y no seguir torturando su cabeza con tantos pensamientos enredados.

Perdóname Blaine, tienes razón, somos amigos y nada va a cambiar eso nunca, es una promesa – Le acercó su dedito para cerrarla y el moreno lo imitó, conectándose con ellos por unos segundos que para Kurt fueron eternos. Porque después de esto, no podría permitirse sentir las mismas mariposas en el estomago que sentía en ese momento por un centímetro de contacto con Blaine, porque ahora solo lo vería como un amigo.

Es una promesa, y te advierto que no planeo romperla nunca – Kurt se sintió morir, vio por primera vez claramente algo que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y que de alguna forma nunca notó. Para Blaine siempre fue más importante su amistad frente a cualquier cosa, y siempre sería así, era solo él quien se esforzaba en llevar ésta relación por el camino del romance y la conquista. Blaine no sonrío ésta vez, pero el menor sabía que estaba feliz, porque sus ojos le decían que eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su amistad.

Separaron sus dedos unos segundos después, y Blaine lo abrazo con fuerzas, como cerrando el pacto. Y Kurt supo por fin lo que significaba todo eso de la madurez y la mayoría de edad.

Tenía que dejar de soñar tanto e idealizarlo todo. Porque aunque sus pies nunca estuvieron en el aire, su cabeza nunca estuvo arraigada al suelo, y ahora tenía que hacerla aterrizar.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unos meses, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado para Kurt , exteriormente al menos. Aunque ciertamente él y Blaine no se veían tan seguido como hubiesen querido, ya que Kurt estaba ocupado con los papeles de ingreso a la universidad, y Blaine por su parte con los de re-ingreso luego del intercambio, seguían unidos y en contacto, algunas noches Kurt se reportaba con él por mensajes de texto, o Blaine iba a visitarlos a su casa por un rato, antes de que cada uno volviera a sus tareas.

Sin embargo las vacaciones de invierno ya estaban bastante cerca y eso apaciguaba un poco el revoltijo de emociones que estaban trayendo estas fechas. Kurt estaba nervioso este día en especial, ya que debería llegar la notificación respecto al papeleo hecho las semanas anteriores y eso lo tenía mordiéndose las uñas.

Así que como siempre cuando no puede quitarse algo de la cabeza, decidió dar una vuelta y llamó a sus amigos para juntarse a comer algo. Se conocían ya desde hace cuatro años, cuando ingresaron a la secundaria se encontraron y no se separaron más; conocían a Kurt bastante bien, de hecho eran el único círculo social del chico (excluyendo a Blaine por supuesto). Y desde hace unos días, ambos tenían unas ideas taladrándoles la cabeza que querían expresar al castaño, así que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

Dallas y Steve lo estaban esperando en la terraza del centro comercial, comiendo ya su primera pizza de la tarde. Dallas era un chico alto y de piel blanca, igual a la de Kurt, tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro y unos ojos almendrados de color miel, Dallas no era muy famoso entre las chicas, tal vez por ser un poco excéntrico en su personalidad, algo que Kurt nunca ha entendido muy bien, ya que a pesar de todo lo encontraba un chico muy guapo. Y Steve por su parte, no tenía algo en particular que lo hiciera resaltar, su piel era lisa, muy linda y de un color mate, y el pelo negro azabache ni muy corto ni muy largo, pero su verdadero fuerte era su sex appeal, el tipo de chico conquistador que tiene esa mirada de rompecorazones, pero luego de convivir con él unos días, puedes darte cuenta de que puede llegar a ser un verdadero tonto –en varios sentidos-

Kurt se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y tomo asiento frente a Dallas, Steve de saludo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, como de costumbre, y el rubio le sonrío dulcemente como lo hace siempre con todo el mundo. En verdad para Dallas las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Bien chicos, por teléfono me dijeron también que querían hablar conmigo sobre algo que los estaba angustiando un poco, así que no me asusten más y díganme que es – Las manos de Kurt estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y sus ojos de vez en cuando se dirigían a un pedacito de queso derretido ya seco que había quedado en la esquina de la caja de la pizza ya ausente

El que se decidió por hablar fue Steve, algo un poco predecible.

En realidad no era un tema demasiado preocupante, pero sentían, debían hablarlo con el castaño, aunque fuera sólo para saber su opinión.

La verdad es que Dallas y yo hemos estado pensando mucho sobre esto de nuestro ingreso a la universidad, y llegamos a un tema que nos dejo pensando... – Steve no sabía si continuar o no, por lo que paró ahí, le dolía admitirlo, pero la reacción que pudiera tener kurt le intimidaba un poco, así que miro a Dallas buscando apoyo y dándole a entender que quería que el continuará con la noticia dejándole además, la peor parte

Kurt – el rubio intervino mirándolo a los ojos para acabar con la expectación de una vez por todas – La verdad es, que la universidad es un mundo totalmente nuevo, y nos da miedo que sea algo demasiado grande para ti, y termine de alguna forma… consumiéndote

Esperen, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que tratan de decirme?

Esto – dijo Steve – Estará lleno de personas mayores y ajenas a nuestra vida, y nosotros te conocemos bien y sabemos que estas cosas no se te dan muy bien Kurt, tenemos miedo que el mundillo de allí, no sé las fiestas, el alcohol y esas cosas puedan rodearte, y queríamos saber lo que piensas respecto a eso…

Estaba bastante confundido, se siente bien que tus amigos se preocupen por ti y tu bienestar, pero, ¿no era exagerar un poco?, no quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco ofendido respecto a esos comentarios. Que él no consumiera alcohol o cigarrillos, o mucho menos drogas, no lo hacía vulnerable, todo lo contrario, eso demostraba que él podía decir no, y que no le llamaban en absoluto la atención esas sustancias.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué tal si era cierto, si luego de conocerlas se enganchaba a ellas?, o si dentro de ese mundillo, como le dijo Steve, les hallaba algo llamativo que incitara a probarlas, ¿y si luego no podía salir de ahí?, estaba algo descolocado, de pronto sintió de nuevo que estaba parado sobre aire, con todo lo que para él era seguro cayendo desde allí hacia abajo estrellándose en el suelo.

Sintió dudas que necesitaba esclarecer una vez más, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría.

Aunque frente a él habían dos adolescentes dispuestos a ayudarlo, ¿que podía resultar de eso?

Respondió esa pregunta unas horas más tarde, cuando se encontraba en su habitación mirando la pantalla de su celular, debatiéndose por última vez si era o no una buena idea.

Decidió arriesgarse, y simplemente marcó el número. Cuando esa voz le contestó, supo que no habría vuelta atrás, era una idea bastante descabellada, pero tenía que intentarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Así que siguiendo el consejo de sus ocurrentes amigos, se decidió a llamarlo. Marcó un número que secretamente conocía de memoria tras tantísimas madrugadas imaginándose como sería llamarlo cuando estuvieran juntos, cuando Blaine volviera y él estuviera listo para decirle sus sentimientos, ahora que ya tenían edad.

Pero no fue así. Sin embargo, Kurt contra viento y marea se jura permanecer de pie, así que si quería seguir adelante, éste sería el primer paso y no podía arruinarlo.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

-¿Blaine?, hola, soy yo, Kurt – Sus dedos sostenían el aparato en su mano con cortos temblores casi imperceptibles, estaba nervioso, sí, pero también sabía que no era algo tan terrible, no era como una cita o algo así, era sólo una invitación de amigos , una como muchas otras.

-¡Kurt hola! Hace tanto no se de ti – Se escuchaban ecos tras la voz de Blaine, y supuso que debería estar ocupado en algún papeleo de oficina. Había olvidado lo tranquilizante que era su voz calando sus oídos, podría pasar en línea por siempre si al otro lado se encontrara él, pero no debía pensar en eso, le costaba, pero debía concentrarse en la invitación.

-Sí, lo mismo digo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Yo bien, esperando a que te hagas algún tiempo para mí y nos veamos para hablar

-Oh, en serio? Me alegra oír eso, porque quería invitarte a algo - Ya no había vuelto atrás, a pesar de que todo esto le venía oliendo a problemas desde el comienzo – Los chicos, Dallas Steve… yo, haremos una fiesta el viernes en mi casa, y esperaba que pudieras venir, y si es que quieres traer a algunos amigos. Tú sabes, entre más mejor – Trato de ocultar su nerviosismo con una risita tonta, pero es que esto le resultaba absurdo, demasiado absurdo. Se sentía idiota aparentando este papel de organizador de fiestas, todos sabían que él no es así después de todo, así que cruzaba los dedos para que Blaine no descubriera su incomodidad

-Una fiesta? Tú? Te estás tomando la entrada de la universidad en serio eh? – Qué incómodo comentario por parte de Blaine. Sintió ese ruidito de cambio de lugar de celular y un comentario de Blaine hacia alguna persona que no pudo entender – Me alegro mucho Kurt, por supuesto estaré allí. Oye tengo que cortar, estoy algo… ocupado aquí, nos vemos el Viernes, y tomaré tu oferta de la invitación a alguien, esto me callo como anillo al dedo ya verás. ¡Nos vemos el viernes!

-Si, por supuesto, que estés bien - Kurt se escuchó a sí mismo feliz, demasiado para su gusto. Hace algún tiempo este podría ser un gran paso, pero ahora solo era un fin de semana más, y no debía pensar nunca que fuera algo más que eso, eran solo amigos e intentaba tener eso claro por el bien de ambos. Y al segundo la comunicación se cortó.

Sin embargo, algo quedo en el aire luego de ésa conversación, ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo? Definitivamente, estar enclaustrado con tanto papeleo le estaba cortando la comunicación con Blaine más de lo que esperaba. Recordó también el día de su llegada. Blaine le dijo que tenía mucho para contarles y con todo su melodrama al final no pudieron hablar mucho de él, ni de su viaje, ni de la ciudad de los buses rojos. La idea de lo que pudiera ser le empezó a despertar la curiosidad, y tenía que pararla de alguna forma.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de mantener la calma, se había olvidado de la famosa carta de admisión. Aunque estaba mucho más que confiado. Iban a admitirlo, después de todo, ¿a quién más admitirían si no es a él? Kurt estaba listo para el mundo, así que el mundo debía comenzar a prepararse para él.*

Y así la semana pasó rápidamente. Luego de su inminente admisión a la universidad, Kurt pudo finalmente disfrutar de una de las pocas semanas de vacaciones que le iban quedando. La universidad estaba poco a poco pisándole los pies, y quería descansar y recargar energías para conocerla.

Ya era Jueves y mañana sería la dichosa fiesta. Por obligación tuvo que ofrecer su casa, aunque los chicos le juraron que serían los primeros en llegar a arreglar un poco y los últimos en irse para limpiar. El trato era básicamente, el prestaba su casa y ellos sus servicios.

¿Y Kurt en éstos momentos qué estaba haciendo? Arreglarse para una 'salida sorpresa'. En la mañana su celular lo alegro con dos tiernos mensajes, uno de Blaine preguntándole si podía llevar alcohol a la fiesta o mejor no, y otro de Dallas y Steve diciéndole que querían presentarle a un nuevo amigo de ellos que conocieron en sus vacaciones en Francia. Sí, aunque nadie les creía, esos chicos eran familia. En realidad, no eran unidos por sangre, pero Steve era el hermano menor de la esposa del hermano de Dallas, es decir, eran concuñados. Así que compartían bastantes viajes y paseos juntos que generalmente organizaba la familia de Dallas, quienes tenían una situación económica muy parecida a la de Blaine, o sea bastante acomodada.

Y según dicen, conocieron en un viaje a éste chico de Francia, bastante simpático, y que ahora estaba de intercambio por el semestre del año que venía, el chico tenía diecisiete, aún no salía de la secundaria, y esa era toda la información que portaba de él. Sin contar que su nombre era Didier, y estaba quedándose en el departamento de Steve.

No sabía si era una 'casualidad' que apareciera ahora, con todos los planes de los chicos para 'que conociera el mundo', o la historia del chico francés era verdadera, pero no quería pensarlo mucho, después de todo, no tenía muchos amigos y uno más podría ser interesante. Se arregló el abrigo y su bufanda bajo él, colocándose luego los guantes. El clima gélido del exterior le abatía siempre los ánimos de salir, haciéndole mucho más tentador quedarse a escuchar música, tomar café o sopa, o simplemente dormir. Pero ya se había arreglado, y los chicos lo estarían esperando.

Resopló sus manos una vez estuvo fuera, rogando porque la temperatura subiera algunos grados al menos, y subió a su auto encendiendo de inmediato la calefacción. Arreglo el espejo y salió de su avenida en dirección al departamento de Steve. Agradeció la idea de su amigo de no salir fuera esta vez, conociendo la personalidad del moreno, que se quedaran en casa era un favor enorme hacia él, y le agradó esa sensación, al sentir que sus amigos lo conocían bien al saber su desagrado para con el frío.

Cuando llegó, el rubio fue quién le abrió la puerta con su sonrisa tan bonita y característica, parecía que estaban charlando animadamente, ya que desde fuera se escuchaban sus carcajadas. Dallas al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza y dándole un beso en su mejilla, cerró luego la puerta tras ellos. Kurt y él siempre han acostumbrado a saludarse así, de alguna forma sentía que Dallas se sentía mucho más cómodo respecto a su homosexualidad que Steve, ya que las demostraciones físicas entre ambos de alguna forma se hacían un poco menos incómodas.

-Kurt al fin llegaste, ya estábamos pensando que habías preferido tu cama antes de nosotros – Una risa salió de los labios de ambos, mientras el rubio lo invitaba con la mano a tomar asiento

-Oh no, prefiero el entumecimiento de todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo antes de perderme un fin de semana con ustedes chicos – Steve se rió con más fuerza ésta vez, y le añadió que no sabía cómo tomar ese comentario, así que por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Entonces miró a su lado, al lado de Steve, y vio al chico sentado con una cerveza entre sus manos. Tenía el cabello negro, con un corte algo largo y con un pequeño flequillo, una mezcla entre los Beatles y los Ramones. Se vestía muy bien, algo entre formal y casual. Unos pantalones verde oscuros con unas zapatillas de lona negras, una camisa a cuadros de los mismos tonos, y una chaqueta con una bufanda negra. Su perfil era perfecto, fino pero masculino, y notó un gracioso lunar en su mejilla, un poco más abajo de su ojo derecho.

-Bien, Kurt te presento a Didier – El chico, al pararse bastante alto, unos 10 centímetros más alto que Kurt y bastante delgado, le estiro su mano con una sonrisa algo tímida pero segura y diciendo mucho gusto con un tono francés muy difícil de ocultar.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kurt – Tomó su mano en un saludo breve, y le respondió la sonrisa.

Luego de las presentaciones hablaron sin parar de muchas cosas, aunque los temas terminaban girando siempre hacia Francia y hacia Didier.

El chico resultó ser músico y pintor. Tocaba piano, guitarra y violín, entre otros instrumentos con menos precisión, pero confesó que la pintura siempre ha había sido su pasión. Los chicos la verdad se sentían algo lejanos del tema, a ellos la música también les iba bastante, incluso unos años atrás Kurt y ellos habían intentado hacer una banda, pero se la llevaron haciendo covers, y al no ver motivación por componer nada propio, fueron juntándose cada vez menos, y acordaron dejar los instrumentos en el departamento de Steve, para alguna veces, en juntas como ésta. Y precisamente nunca indagaron mucho en el tema de las artes más allá de la música de sus reproductores, lo de ellos eran la matemáticas, ambos estudiarían administración de empresas el año que viene.

Al final Kurt y Didier se llevaron de maravilla, intercambiaron números prometiendo contactarse para ir a algún museo, o juntarse a comprar discos el fin de semana, luego de la fiesta, esperando por supuesto su asistencia a ella. Después Kurt se fue, junto con Dallas que le pidió un aventón a su casa, ya que estaba bastante pasado en los grados de alcohol para conducir. Dejando Steve en condiciones similares con el francés

Cuando Kurt finalmente llego a su cuarto, y se acostó abrigándose lentamente bajo las sábanas, olvido por un momento pensar en Blaine y recordó la tarde con sus amigos, la había pasado mejor que otras veces, y eso es decir mucho, ya que con Steve y Dallas es difícil aburrirse. Pero la verdad fue la pequeña esperanza que nació ésta noche quién lo hizo sentir así. Sabía que Didier debía ser heterosexual, estaba seguro. Pero abrió los ojos al entender que así como podía sentirse tan afianzado en su personalidad con él, podría encontrar a otras personas con quienes se sintiera igual.

Blaine no era único en el mundo, y Didier tampoco. Kurt podría encontrar a alguien más, y más ahora que le esperaba un mundo mucho más grande. Y él ya estaba decidido.*

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un ánimo increíble, aún había algo del frío de la noche anterior rondando por el aire, y sus ventanas habían amanecido con gotitas de agua adornando los vidrios. Se levantó y fue directo a tomar una ducha con agua caliente. Luego de salir y vestirse, tomó desayuno junto a Finn, conversando un poco le comentó que Rachel había aceptado su invitación a la fiesta, aunque no se mostró muy animoso cuando le comentó que solo lo hizo porque la impartía Kurt. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, y Rachel era parte del grupo de "hermanos mayores de Kurt". Pero a pesar de su personalidad tan difícil de manejar, la chica le caía bastante bien.

Luego de eso trató de encontrar que usaría para la noche, y llamó a los chicos para que estuvieran a las ocho en su casa, prefirió esperar a que Dallas lo ayudara a elegir.

Así que pasó las horas en su computadora viendo algunos videos, y conversando un rato con Blaine, que le anticipó le tenía una sorpresa para la tarde, dejándolo aún más confundido que el día de la llamada. Pero sin querer darle muchas vueltas, unas horas más tarde se despidió de Burt y Carole que irían de viaje y no volverían hasta mañana en la noche. Ya sabían de la fiesta, ellos habían aceptado el mismo día de inicio de los planes, y confiaban en sus hijos como para confiarles la casa, sin su presencia, que no querían tener que soportar el bullicio y la manada de adolescentes que inundarían el lugar.

Cuando llegaron los chicos comenzó a emocionarse más. Estaba esperando la fiesta, ver más gente, más movimiento. Salir de esa burbuja a la que se había acostumbrado y conocer más cosas nuevas. No quería seguir esperando por liberarse de todo esto que tenía en su cabeza, y en su corazón. Esta noche se olvidaría de Blaine por su bien, y por su nueva vida.

Dallas subió a su habitación y le ayudo a escoger, diciendo que lo esperaría abajo con los chicos cuando estuviera listo. Se decidieron por unos pantalones ceñidos café claro. Un sweater de cuello en v de color café un poco más oscuro con unas líneas verdes, un pañuelo verde en el cuello y unos zapatos rojos. Se peinó con calma, y resaltó un poco sus ojos con algo de maquillaje, muy leve.

Cuando estuvo listo bajó, Dallas lo estaba esperando junto a los demás que no guardaron sus comentarios sobre lo bien que se veía. Terminaron todo bastante rápido, así que se sentaron en el sillón a conversar un rato para matar el tiempo, hasta que Steve tuvo una idea.

-Creo que deberíamos conmemorar este día con algo especial, ¿qué les parece? – Se levantó del sillón y vieron como se dirigió a la cocina. Para volver un momento después con las cervezas que habían comprado en el camino.

-Bien, vamos a brindar todos por nuestra primera fiesta – Paso las cervezas y a Kurt le entregó una lata en las manos con una mirada algo pícara – Bien, a las cuenta de tres tomaremos todos, quién termine último pagará penitencia.

-Momento – Dijo el castaño algo incómodo – No es justo, es obvio que… perderé yo.

-Vamos Kurt, es como tomar refresco, confía en mí – Dallas lo miraba con gentileza, así que se decidió, incluso si tenía que perder, valía la pena.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que decir la penitencia antes, para asegurarnos de que no la cambies a tu conveniencia – El moreno asintió y escribió el reto en un papel, tomando un lápiz y una agenda sobre la mesa del teléfono. Luego lo arrugó y lo dejó sobre la mesita en frente de ellos – Bien, a la cuenta de tres todos beberemos

Cuando la cuenta regresiva terminó, a nadie realmente le provocó mucho problema, sin embargo, quién perdió fue Kurt, que terminó un poco después de Steve. Sólo lo miraron y con un suspiro comprendió que de nada le serviría abrir la boca, le harían pagar la penitencia de cualquier forma.

Así que con algo de expectación tomó el dichosos papelito y lo abrió lentamente, leyendo algo indignado lo que allí decía.

"Kurt, se que perderás tú, y lo que quiero que hagas es: no podrá terminar la fiesta hasta que hayas besado a alguien" – Levantó su ceja y sintió que los colores se le venían al rostro. No sabía bien por qué pero se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Probablemente porque en su mente lo primero que vinieron fueron el rostro de Blaine y el rostro de Didier, o porque Steve tuvo el descaro de pensar que el único que podría perder allí era él.

-Me niego Steve, puedes tomar esta penitencia y metértela por dónde más lo hayas disfrutado antes – Se paró tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos, porque sabía que de lo contrario ni su orgullo lo ayudaría a enfrentar la situación.

-Sabía que te daría miedo. No sé por qué te alentamos a hacer esta fiesta, si tal parece que probar algo nuevo ni siquiera ha pasado por tu mente.

-Pasará cuando tenga que pasar Steve, y no soy tan imbécil como para caer en tus provocaciones, seré orgulloso, pero tengo cerebro – Pudo mirarlo a los ojos, después de ese comentario, sintió que su amigo era un completo estúpido cabeza de músculo, y que en verdad no entendía nada de nada.

-Hey no te enojes, yo sólo quise ayudarte ¿sabes?, los años siguen pasando Kurt, tal vez mañana Blaine se case y tu ni siquiera habrás dado tu primer beso.

Bien, eso le dolió. No por Blaine, sino por él. Nunca, y puede decir con certeza que nunca se había avergonzado de aceptar su atracción por Blaine, si hasta Finn lo sabía, desde niño lo supo, un extranjero no iba a ser la excepción. Pero decir su situación sentimental, categorizada como muchicicísimo más que nula; eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Pero qué iba a hacer, si era verdad, nunca había dado un beso y no se sentía listo, no podía hacerlo con cualquiera y menos por algo tan bajo como una absurda penitencia. No debía caer en algo así, sería traicionarse a él, y a sus esperanzas de su propia historia, del primer beso que había soñado desde la primaria, pensando en si Blaine lo tomaría por la cintura o con las manos abrazando sus mejillas. ¿Estaría dispuesto realmente a abandonar esos sueños?

Los mismos sueños que Blaine se encargo de romper cuando hicieron la bendita promesa de ser siempre amigos.

Tal vez no estaba dispuesto ni menos preparado, pero quería. A eso estaba dispuesto desde anoche hasta hace unos momentos. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Bien, aceptaré tu penitencia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los reviews! de a poco voy descubriendo más ésta página, no he tenido tiempo de descubrir mucho ni de leer mucho tampoco. Espero sigan leyendo la historia, luego de este capítulo habrá mucho más de Blaine, me encariñe mucho con Didier no me lo esperaba :(. Gracias de nuevo por los comnts. gracias gracias :)._

* * *

><p>Le había dolido el orgullo aceptar la penitencia. Y más cuando tenía que ver los ojos de Didier mirándolo fijo. Por qué lo miraba tanto, y por qué le confundía tanto que lo hiciera, no entendía y probablemente no quería entender tampoco.<p>

Entonces vio que Dallas se paraba lentamente, segundos después de que Steve se levantara al baño luego de unas 5 latas de cerveza, y se sentó a su lado.

Kurt no quiso levantar su rostro porque Dallas siempre había tenido el poder de leer su mente. Y no pudo ver que el rubio intentaba alcanzar su mirada, trató por un par de minutos hasta que supo que simplemente debía tomar su mano, provocando un pequeño escalofrió en Kurt.

-Dallas, si tú no quieres, digo… - No sabía cómo decirlo de una forma sutil, pero tal vez a su amigo no le gustaría esas demostraciones frente al francés, Dallas siempre se ha sido algo tímido, y se empeñaba en evitar malos entendidos, o 'mala fama'.

-Oh, por Didier? No te preocupes – No quiso pensar en el trasfondo de esa oración, y se preocupo de refugiarse en la mano de su amigo, y luego en su hombro. Se sentía bien, siempre se había sentido bien con Dallas, de alguna forma ese chico absorbía sus problemas dándole una calma temporal.

-Kurt, sabes que no estás obligado a cumplir esta tontería; pero esto va más allá de Steve ¿cierto?

No quiso responderle, pero el rubio sabía que sí. Que Kurt quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo, y muchos, muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero todos lo han tenido antes de su primer beso, solo que eso pasaba cuando uno tenía 12 años, no ahora.

Y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

-Kurt, se que te incomodará ésta recomendación, pero realmente creo que te ayudará – tomo con más fuerza la mano del castaño, y le dijo al oído algo, a lo que Kurt se incorporó y lo miro sonrojado hasta el cuello

-¡Dallas!

-Jaja, es así Kurt, créeme que no pondrás esa cara cuando suceda.

Dallas se levantó sonriendo, ese secreto haría que su amigo volviera a su postura de diva, y de paso le ahorraría unos cuantos problemitas.

Ya avanzando la noche llegaron los invitados, todos amigos de Steve y Dallas, por supuesto. Había unas chicas muy guapas, y otras que parecían bastante listas. Aunque eran pocas las que podía decir que tenían ambos atributos. Y ya cercano a medianoche llego Blaine con su misma sonrisa, atravesando la misma puerta de hace años atrás, y con una botella de ron.

Fue a saludarlo a la puerta con un gran abrazo, guardando en su nariz hasta el último átomo de su perfume. Blaine seguía oliendo igual después de tantos años, y su cerebro seguía enviando las mismas reacciones a su cuerpo. Era algo completamente inevitable para Kurt caer siempre en lo mismo, en Blaine

-Kurt, aquí estás – Le dijo en su oído aún sin soltarlo. Dios quería morir ahí. Podría morir feliz si lo mataban en ese mismo instante.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y menos en la vida de Kurt, por lo que Blaine lo soltó y tomado de sus manos lo miró de cuerpo entero provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

-Vaya estás muy guapo, ¿tendrás una cita hoy?, mira que yo estoy aquí y me cuesta aguantar los celos – Dijo y se río con fuerza. 'sí, ponte celoso, pues tu deberías ser mi cita', no pudo evitar pensar Kurt entre dientes

-No, pero tú sabes que uno siempre debe lucir bien – Forzó una sonrisa sincera y le soltó las manos algo incómodo, esto solo complicaba más las cosas, y aunque sonara un poco frío, tenía que preocuparse de otras cosas, que debían ser más importantes que el moreno.

-Finn está en la cocina, Rachel aún no ha llegado así que puedes entretenerte con él un rato, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme ¿sí?

-Por supuesto – Blaine se dirigió a donde Kurt le había indicado y él por su parte dio la vuelta para buscar a Dallas, que prometió quedarse con él durante la fiesta si se sentía perdido, pero mientras avanzaba por la sala vio a Didier sentado solo en un sofá y se extrañó. Lo había visto durante todo éste rato conversando con varias chicas y chicos, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia, pensando que por ser extranjero sería el alma de la fiesta.

Pero ahora se veía un poco, cansado tal vez. No quería ser pesimista pero en comparación a Steve que ya estaba a punto de devorar a su tercera chica, y a Dallas que no paraba de reír con cada persona que paraba a conversar con él, el francés se veía incluso triste. Así que decidió acercarse y conversar, después de todo con la sorpresa de hoy no habían interactuado nada.

-¿Didier, cómo va la fiesta? – Le sonrío con mucha simpatía tratando de alegrarlo un poco, y el moreno le vio algo sorprendido pero correspondiendo la sonrisa

-Oh bien, hay gente bastante especial al parecer - Corrió su flequillo un poco para ver a kurt con ambos ojos, y Kurt por su parte pensaba que le encantaba la forma que tomaban sus labios tratando de reprimir su ya arraigado acento francés.

-Sí, la verdad no he hablado con muchas personas, socializar no se me da muy bien.

-¿En serio?, bueno, puedo decirte que conmigo no has tenido problema en absoluto. Didier le sonrió de nuevo, de una forma un poco más animada y Kurt se sintió un poco más en calma, el francés de alguna forma lo sentía tan cercano, casi como verse a él en un espejo

-Oh, es bueno saberlo– Sólo se quedaron mirando un par de segundos más, Didier pensando que los ojos de Kurt no podrían pertenecer a alguien más, que fueron planeados perfectamente para su rostro. Y sintió en su cabeza el pensamiento que le venía rondando desde la noche anterior; así que quiso entablarle conversación de nuevo, no quería que el castaño se aburriera y se fuera, con él se sentía estable, cómodo.

Pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca, apareció Dallas con dos vasos y se los pasó sonriendo con todos los dientes.

-¡Vamos chicos! No hablen tanto y beban que para esto son las fiestas – Ambos tomaron un vaso oliéndolo con desconfianza y al ver la cara de Kurt, el francés le dijo que era coca cola y ron, y que lo tomara con confianza, que un vaso no le haría mucho.

Dallas ya se había marchado prendiendo un cigarro, y en dirección a unos chicos que estaban en el patio, tras el ventanal que lo conectaba con la sala en la que estaban.

Chocaron los vasos a salud de la fiesta y bebieron. Kurt despacio, pero al sentir el desagradable sabor apuro un poco el trago para no mantenerlo en su lengua mucho tiempo. Didier por su parte lo hizo normal, ya acostumbrado al sabor del alcohol

Fue primero un vaso y luego otro ofrecido por Finn mirando entretenido como el castaño comenzaba a mirar al francés tras solo un vaso. Finn regresó al rato con otro vaso, pero esta vez solo Kurt lo acepto, tomando solo la mitad, antes de la llamada de Dallas a que fueran por tequila al patio trasero.

El castaño miró a Didier con una carita de adivinanza que el francés entendió rápidamente, acompañándolo. Una vez allí Dallas le extendió el vasito a Kurt y el moreno tomo el limón y un poco de sal con una servilleta y explicándole a Kurt como debía hacerlo bebió de un golpe el líquido sintiendo el ardor en la garganta, pidiendo un poco más al rubio para que Kurt lo intentara.

El castaño así lo hizo, y al principio sintió que el ardor le duraría toda la vida, sin embargo, luego de absorber el limón con fuerza sintió su garganta otra vez. Conversaron otro largo rato. Kurt estaba a cada segundo más tranquilo y el francés se sentía a cada segundo más animado. La fiesta lo estaba matando, le gustaban solo algunas veces, y éste no era para él un día de trasnoche. Pero si Kurt estaba con él el mundo de pronto le parecí mucho más interesante

Didier le contó sus sueños a futuro, graduarse rápido y volver a Francia para vender sus obras a su nombre, sin tener que solicitar permiso a sus padres por ser menor de edad, y tal vez ingresar a la universidad, pero comentando su desconfianza frente a ella ya que creía que el estudio muchas veces mataba la imaginación.

Y Kurt por su parte le contó los suyos, de ser cantante y vivir de su sueño, y de ser famoso.

A lo que el moreno le contesto con una sonrisa sincera, porque sabía que si Kurt le decía que quería ser astronauta, veterinario, o vendedor de seguros, encontraría esa la carrera más interesante de todas. Y poco a poco estaba sintiendo algo que no podía reprimir, pero que le estaba apretando el pecho con una gran incomodidad, porque tal vez esto no estaba tan bien.

Kurt bebió dos rondas más de tequila y comenzó a sentir que la cabeza se le revolvía un poco, y comentándoselo a su amigo le pidió que entraran a sentarse un momento.

Didier aceptó y entraron, ambos riendo mientras éste le decía que parecía linterna con su nariz tan roja, a lo que Kurt le respondía con mohín entre sonrisas ahogadas. Pero se tragó completamente las sonrisas al cruzar el ventanal y ver a Blaine

No podía ser, ¿o sí?

Que Blaine estuviera besando a un chico de pantalones azules y cabello castaño en mitad de su sala, ¿era verdad?

Si hace cinco minutos se sentía mareado ahora lo veía todo dado vuelta y sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. Cayendo en cuenta de que Blaine le había comentado de una sorpresa ayer,

Pero no se la había presentado porque al parecer la sorpresa aún no llegaba.

Estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

Cerró por un segundo los párpados esperando que las piernas volvieran a responderle, y al sentir su sangre circular otra vez retrocedió lentamente y corrió a la puerta trasera, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino recordando que estaba obstruida por un auto de su papá. Tendría que salir por la puerta delantera como fuera, pero en este lugar no podía quedarse.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia la salida, chocando accidentalmente con Blaine quien tuvo que detener su beso romántico. Sintiéndose aun más patético al pensar que Blaine creería que quería llamar su atención para que lo viera salir de esa forma tan penosa.

Didier lo vio salir y pensó que tal vez sería mejor dejarlo solo o llamar a sus amigos. Pero no vio ninguno lo suficientemente cerca, y recordando los tres tequilas y los casi tres vasos de ron, supo que lo más sensato era seguirlo.

Cruzó la puerta y al llegar a la acera lo vio caminando calle arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suponiendo el frio que debía tener, recordando todos los comentarios hechos ayer por sus amigos sobre su odio al frio; corrió vuelta a la casa a coger su chaqueta para luego seguirlo.

Cuando lo alcanzó, sintiendo el viento helado chocarle la piel con algo de dolor, vio que una pequeña lágrima orgullosa, como él, le cruzaba la mejilla. Sintió que de alguna forma estaba invadiendo un dolor que para Kurt siempre fue bien resguardado y que él no tenía derecho a conocer. Pero no quería dejarlo solo, no ahora.

Así que sin saber qué decir, le cruzo la chaqueta sobre los hombros, y pudo sentir que Kurt se sobresalto y lo miro algo asustado, dándose cuenta recién que alguien lo venía siguiendo. Y viendo su reacción agradeció haberlo hecho.

Caminaron en silencio muchas calles más, hasta llegar a un terreno vacío bastante sucio. Kurt se detuvo ahí, bajo la luz de un farol y miro el espacio fijamente.

- Cuando era pequeño, papá siempre me prohibió pasarme de este lugar, porque éramos nuevos en el vecindario y ninguno de los dos conocía más allá de este terreno.- Apretó un poco más la chaqueta contra su cuerpo al sentir una brisa cruzar su espalda, y levantó un poco su rostro para evitar a toda costa llorar, una lágrima era suficiente para Kurt, nadie valdría más que una lagrima en público para el - Nunca lo hice, pero me siento como si lo hubiera hecho. Perdido.

Lo miró y aun en estos momentos sintió que ese chico era grandioso. Y que no podía reprimir más el pensamiento de que lo estuvo buscando mucho tiempo y ahora lo encontró. Y que ahora era el momento de luchar por él y por sanar su corazón.

-Kurt, quieres ¿conversar? Puedo escuchar todo lo que necesites decir – Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, y tal vez no tendría resultados, pero no podría decir que no lo intentó.

-Me… - suspiró, no podía negarlo, necesitaba hablar y en esta noche no podría elegir a nadie mejor que Didier para estar ahí con él

Kurt tomó torpemente la mano del francés, de la misma forma en que la hacía con Dallas, pero esta vez sintiendo que desde su mano algunas mariposas llegaron hasta su estomago. No eran tantas como las que volaban cuando se trataba de Blaine, pero estaban ahí. Y se sentaron en una esquina, sobre unas rocas.

Allí Kurt, siempre de la mano de Didier le soltó todo lo que era y había sido Blaine para él, y lo que había sentido hasta este momento al verlo besando a ese chico de horribles pantalones azules.

Y el moreno pasaba su dedo sobre el torso de su mano y siempre mirándolo a los ojos, expresándole así que él si estaba ahí, y que lo estaba escuchando.

Cuando Kurt ya lo hubo dicho todo Didier le ofreció sus brazos, y kurt simplemente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de francés, sintiendo su agradable aroma a perfume, no era el de Blaine, este era un poco más cítrico, pero incluso más acogedor.

-En las películas, luego de este momento, llega el chico corriendo a decirme que fue un error. – No miraba a ningún lugar en específico, probablemente solo estaba repasando en su mente un par de recuerdos antiguos – pero creo que cada día se están esforzando mas en hacerme entender que las películas son solo eso - se río un poco cruelmente mirando la avenida, esperando tal vez que Blaine en serio llegara. –Al final ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplir la penitencia.

No sabía si era consecuencia del alcohol, de ver a Blaine así, o del acento de Didier que hacía torcer sus labios, así tan graciosamente, pero quiso decirlo, quería que el francés le besara con esos mismos labios y le quitara de la boca y de la mente el aroma al perfume de Blaine.

-Aún podrías Kurt, yo podría… - Didier no alcanzó a terminar la palabra cuando sintió los suaves labios de Blaine palpitando temblorosos sobre los suyos, y maldijo por dentro esos vasos de tequila y ron que le quitaron aunque sea medio sentido de ese delicioso roce. Le hubiera gustado tener este momento perfecto en toda su lucidez, pero la experiencia le había permitido tener, aun con grados de alcohol en la sangre, casi total cordura. y este era el mejor beso que había dado en toda su vida.

Corvo sus labios despacito como sin querer asustarlo, pero no quiso hacer nada más, no quería de alguna forma aprovecharse de Kurt. Pero éste por su parte recordó el secretito de Dallas y abrió lentamente la boca esperando que Dallas hiciera lo mismo para adentrar su lengua. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía las piernas de hilo. Pero su poca cordura volvió cuando una suave mano del pianista le tomó una mejilla, y despacito le dio paso a su boca, dejando que Kurt adentrara torpemente su lengua, sintiendo en su nariz el gusto tan característico del tequila, y disfrutando hasta el mínimo roce de ella con su boca, moviéndose torpe pero con dedicación, y le encantaba, se sintió en el cielo y no quería haber bajado nunca. Pero debían respirar, y Kurt debía parar si no quería arruinarlo todo.

-Gracias Didier, y no me malinterpretes. Creo que el alcohol hizo algo en mí, pero realmente quería besarte.

Y con esto Didier se dio por pagado, qué importa si mañana Kurt no recordara nada, o peor, lo recordará todo y no supiera cómo actuar.

Si al final, dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la fiesta Blaine no podía por alguna razón sentirse tranquilo. Vio a Kurt salir por esa puerta con cara de espanto y no supo que pensar. Y realmente se sintió fatal, un estúpido por no conocer lo suficiente al castaño como para saber qué hacer.<p>

Pero se tranquilizó un poco al mirar al frente y sentir los ojos de Ben con insistencia y preocupación sobre los suyos. Ben era mucho para él en estos momentos y debía cuidarlo, no preocuparlo. Más tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ese chico de cabello rubio oscuro en una melena perfecta y lisa, de nariz perfilada y labios gruesos, había luchado un largo tiempo por estar en su mundo, porque Blaine lo dejara entrar y ahora sentía que su elección no podría haber sido mejor. Lo quería demasiado como para dejarle ir, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes todavía.

Sus graciosos ojos miel sonrieron junto a su boca cuando le tomo la mejilla diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que de seguro Kurt solo se había sentido mal.

Y él le respondió con un gesto algo melancólico

Realmente quería conocerlo, pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien.

Salieron un par de horas después de la fiesta hacia el departamento de Blaine, dónde el rubio pasaba los fines de semana. Luego de cuatro llamadas al celular de Kurt se rindió totalmente, tal vez en este minuto ya estuviera durmiendo, sin embargo, no era esa su preocupación, sino con quién lo podría estar haciendo. Pasaban las 5 de la mañana y el castaño al parecer no tenía pensado volver a pisar su casa.

Le comentó a Finn su preocupación, pero él chico solo le comento que su hermano estaría bien, que un chico amigo de Dallas y Steve estaba con él, y que no olvidara que él a su edad hacía cosas peores, llevándose un golpe en su costilla, por tal comentario frente a la presencia de Ben.

Y aunque tenía razón no podía evitar preocuparse. Kurt era, entre otras cosas un chico muy inocente, aunque se empeñara en mostrar siempre esa máscara de seguridad y cero complejos. Realmente esperó que nada malo le sucediera, y que no tomara decisiones equivocadas, o más bien que nadie le obligara a tomarlas. Esperando que a la mañana siguiente Finn lo llamara para decirle que había llegado a su casa bien.

Y Kurt por su parte ya había llegado al departamento de Steve, diciendo que de ninguna forma llegaría a su casa para escuchar las bromas de su hermanastro sobre su huida de princesa, y la cara bonita del novio de Blaine. Prefería mil veces el desorden de Steve, y tener que dormir en el sillón junto a Brigitte, su gorda y blanca gata angora.

Y hablando del moreno, que aún no se asomaba por su departamento, se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar prestada su computadora. Con el cuerpo temblándole por el alcohol que aun quedaba en su cuerpo, de pronto sentía que caminaba sobre aire. Didier estaba en el baño arreglándose para dormir, luego de que Kurt insistió en que él lo usara primero. Tomó de uno de los cajones un pantalón y de pijama y una camiseta de las que tenía luego de años quedándose en el departamento de Steve. El moreno vivía en esta ciudad desde que su hermana se casó, y decidió mudarse. Ambos vivían solos por la muerte de sus padres, y aunque muchos años se sintieron solos, el moreno terminó por decidir que no se podía extrañar tanto a personas que uno nunca conoció. Los recordaba con cariño, por supuesto, pero su ausencia casi no le dolía. Siempre dijo que su familia era su hermana y que con eso siempre le bastó.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Por seguridad dormiría allí, no fuera que Steve llegara y se le ocurriera meterse en la cama con él, con todo el olor a alcohol que destilaría a estas horas de la madrugada, y abrió la carpeta de música de su computador. Trajo desde su cuarto también el cobertor de la cama del moreno para abrigarse y se recostó de lado, matando la noche con una reproducción infinita de Mr. Brightside, sintiéndose como Brandon Flowers en el vídeo, sin poder mirar el beso que lo estaba matando, mientras a su novia le quitan el vestido.

Y sin sacarse de la mente los labios de Didier, y con el rostro de Blaine pateándole el estómago.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue bastante dulce. Si no hubiera sido por los martillazos que sentía en la cabeza por culpa de su primera resaca, habría disfrutado este 'amanecer', porque ya era pasado el mediodía.<p>

Se levantó con pereza del sillón, y sintió el cuerpo pesado como una roca. Recordó todo lo sucedido en la fiesta, los jóvenes bailando en su casa, los vasos de ron y los besos, de él y de Blaine. Entonces a su nariz le golpeó un aroma a té y a canela, así que supuso que Didier estaría tomando su desayuno. Miró hacia el pasillo y no encontró más que a Brigitte arañando una pantufla vieja, su juguete favorito.

Así que caminó con la decisión de tomar una ducha, y sacarse del cuerpo el trasnoche de ayer. Tomó una toalla del cuarto de Steve, algo de ropa, que también mantenía allí y se dirigió al baño.

El agua le destensó los músculos, y cayó en cuenta de que afuera había un chico, que había conocido hace cuarenta y ocho horas, y que hace menos de una noche se había convertido en su primer beso.

Que Blaine tenía novio, y que tal vez, eso significaba algo más que sólo haberle roto el corazón.

Tal vez, habían nacido en momentos distintos de la historia, en calles paralelas que nunca se habrían de cruzar. Tal vez el creerse toda la vida tan seguro de sí mismo, había sido sólo una seña de su inmadurez. Blaine siempre sería mayor que él, y en su mente, él siempre sería el niño pequeño que corría asustado de hablarle o mirarle a los ojos. Tal vez era mejor recordarlo como su amor de infancia, y centrarse en el chico tras la puerta del baño de Steve, tan parecido a él, con ese acento adorable y con claras luces de llamarle la atención.

Sólo le quedaba rogar porque Blaine dejara de llegar así, como llegaba siempre, rompiéndole los esquemas y moviéndole el mundo.

Cuando terminó su ducha, se miró al espejo y aunque estaba cubierto de vapor pudo notar sus ojeras. No quiso peinarse y se dirigió a la cocina a preparase algo de comer, pero se quedó parado a medio camino al ver a Didier en pantuflas en la sala con una bandeja buscándolo en el sillón. Cuando el francés levantó la mirada lo vio sonriéndole con el cabello desordenado y un pijama en verde musgo, que parecía ser su color favorito

-No noté que habías entrado a la ducha, ¿desayunemos juntos? – Dejó la bandeja en la mesita y encendió el televisor - Steve estaba conmigo en la cocina, pero sólo su cuerpo vino por agua, aún está en su cama durmiendo al parecer.

Kurt se rió con ganas y se sentó en el sillón. Didier había hecho té con canela, como pensó en la mañana, y tostadas que según él, ayudaban para la resaca. Comieron en silencio y en la televisión anunciaron una obra a beneficio que se haría en el teatro. Acordaron ir a verla y luego almorzar en el centro para que de paso Didier se acostumbrara un poco más a las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando terminaron de comer Kurt dijo que lavaría los platos mientras el francés se duchaba, aún quedaban dos horas antes de la obra. Y en eso estaba el castaño cuando Didier se devolvió y le dijo con algo de inseguridad que Blaine había llamado al departamento en la mañana para saber si estaba allí.

-Cuando Steve llegó anoche, llamó a Finn para decirle que estabas aquí, o lo intentó al menos – Sonrío recordando como Steve luchó una hora para lograr meter las llaves en la cerradura – Y supongo que él le aviso a Blaine y quiso comprobarlo.

- Oh… - Kurt detuvo un rato sus manos pensando en el moreno, preocupado como siempre por donde y como estaba. Sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, pero intentó no pensar mucho en eso. No quería, ya estaba cansado.

-Dijo que lo llamaras en cuánto pudieras, porque quería decirte algo importante

-Pero, ¿creo que ya sabemos qué es no? – Kurt solo sonrío torcido y continuó lavando, dejando al francés sin saber qué hacer o decir – Pero ya no tiene importancia Didier, ve a bañarte que con solo tenerte cerca me siento ebrio otra vez.

Kurt se volteó a mirarlo al decir esto, y Didier hizo un mohín sacándole pequeñas carcajadas a Kurt

-Pues no creo que te moleste mucho eh?, ayer no le pusiste esa cara a los vasos de tequila. – Soltó el francés tenaz, cruzándose de brazos y levantándole una ceja

-Ayer fue ayer, y no se repetirá. El alcohol no es lo mío.

-Bueno, como digas – levantó los brazos en señal de paz y se encaminó al baño hasta que Kurt lo detuvo

-Didier – El castaño giró rápido botando algo de agua y espuma al suelo, a lo que ambos se miraron casi cómplices y Kurt sólo abrió la boca en un gesto gracioso.

Luego de mirarse unos segundos más, el castaño simplemente le dijo gracias. Didier sonrío y ahora sí siguió su camino sintiéndose, si es que es posible, aún mejor que ayer.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt terminó de lavar los platos se dirigió a la improvisada salita de ensayos, que solía ser la habitación de Laura, la hermana de Steve. Aún mantenían unos libros allí de cuando solía ir a la universidad, algo de su ropa y una guitarra que nunca usó. Todos intentaron enseñarle alguna vez, pero ella terminó por decidir que las leyes y la música no pegaban. Al menos no tratándose de ella.<p>

Kurt aún recordaba bien su rostro, se parecía mucho a Steve en sus facciones, no eran muy finas pero en ella complementaban muy bien. Aunque Laura era rubia y tenía la piel muy clara. Si no fuera por lo iguales que eran sus rostros, cualquiera diría que no eran hermanos.

Kurt se acercó al teclado y toco una y dos teclas aleatoriamente, hasta que sólo suspiro y cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ganas de cantar ni de tocar. Luego solo se sentó y se concentró en el aroma de esa habitación. Le traía muchos recuerdos, como cuando Steve comenzó a traer sus primeras novias, en el tiempo que usaba su lado de músico para conquistarlas. O viendo en el piso alfombrado todas las manchas de guerra que tenía ese lugar. Vivieron toda la secundaria enclaustrados aquí, y ahora que entraban en una nueva etapa, quiso sentarse a pensar también en este lugar, no podía pensar en un lugar mejor después de todo.

Al rato entró Didier, con unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camiseta negra con un dibujo de los Beatles y una chaqueta de mezclilla clara. Había peinado bastante su pelo, y ahora caía sobre su cabeza sin ninguna onda. Observándolo bien pudo notar de dónde venía la inspiración de este chico

-Creo que es Paul McCartney entrando en esta habitación – Dijo Kurt con una carita de 'te pillé' y levantándose de la silla.

-La verdad, me gustaría más que fuera Ringo – Didier lo miró divertido, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que cruzaran la puerta. Kurt lo siguió y se encaminaron a la salida. Ambos revisaron si llevaban todas sus cosas y salieron sin decir nada, como leyéndose la mente.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar al teatro, el cual pagaron entre los dos. Entraron y se miraron algo divertidos cuando vieron que la obra era realmente una pena. Los actores eran sumamente malos, y aunque la historia era llamativa, no podían concentrarse con una chica a la que le costaba demasiado recordar sus líneas. Entre risa y risa Didier tomó la mano de Kurt. No accidentalmente, si no con seguridad. Y el castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, sin embargo, sin pensarlo mucho la acepto con ánimos, hasta que Didier lo tiró un poco para que se levantaran y se fueran de ese lugar.

Salieron a la calle y la luz del sol les pegó en los ojos con fuerza, haciéndoles volverse una mueca graciosa. Didier lo miró a los ojos cuando ya se acostumbraron, y el azul que generalmente tenían le pareció traído del espacio, demasiado lindo, y demasiado irresistible. Con algo de miedo tomó la mejilla de Kurt y le dio un pequeño beso en los párpados, que cerró instintivamente. Luego en la mejilla y un casto beso en los labios, rápido pero con dulzura.

Kurt no sintió vergüenza, de alguna forma con Didier los sonrojos tan característicos de él se bloqueaban, no existían. Y le sonrío aun con sus labios cerca, y creyó que sus respiraciones estaban conectadas, que respiraban el aire que le sobraba al y viceversa.

Como cambiaron sus actos, también cambiaron los planes, y decidieron que no iban a almorzar, que darían una vuelta por el lugar y comerían lo primero que les tentara a ambos. Probaron helado, pizza y hot dog's vegetarianos, aunque ninguno lo era.

Luego de estar varias horas dando vueltas por ahí, se detuvieron frente a un mago callejero, que estaba fuera de un centro comercial. Kurt le dijo que entraría a unos baños que estaban allí y volvería en un momento.

Cuando lo hizo Didier le atrapó la oreja, y le regaló una rosa roja. A lo que Kurt se rió divertido ante lo cursi que podría haberse visto eso, y Didier le dio unos billetes al mago, su cómplice.

Kurt le dijo al chico que ya era tiempo de que volviera a casa, porque sus padres ya estarían por volver a la ciudad, y Didier dijo que estaba bien, pero que él lo acompañaría en el taxi hasta allá.

Así lo hicieron, pero esta vez Didier pagó, y antes de que Kurt bajara le soltó las manos, para tomar entre ellas su rostro y darle el beso que pacientemente el francés había estado esperando toda la tarde. Se sonrieron como habían hecho desde que se vieron en la mañana, y Kurt bajó sintiéndose como no se sentía hace mucho, en calma.


	5. Chapter 5

_Arreglé varias cosas en la historia, creo que tuve varios problemas que no noté cuando subí los capítulos._

_Éste es de Blaine ojalá les guste, quiero escribir más y mejor pero el tiempo me consume, y aunque me encariñé con Didier, estoy ansiosa también porque lleguen los sentimientos de Kurt y Blaine a juntarse._

_Grcaias por los coments, de verdad he apreciado mucho cada uno de ellos_

_y por si quieren decir algo más, todos son bienvenidos :)!_

* * *

><p>Blaine, la mañana luego de la fiesta, despertó como llevaba haciéndolo desde algunos meses atrás, con Ben a su lado en la cama. Desde que comenzaron a andar, y durmieron juntos por primera vez, Ben siempre lograba despertar antes, y cuando el moreno abría los ojos, su novio estaba contemplándolo, o simplemente apoyado en su hombro o en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados y acariciando su cabello.<p>

Ya se había vuelto casi un ritual, y a Blaine se le hacía cada día más agradable.

El rubio fue un compañero en su intercambio, se veían en varias ceremonias de la universidad, pero comenzaron a coincidir más en el último período. A Blaine de un principio no le agradó mucho. Ben tenía una personalidad demasiado extrovertida para su gusto, y sabía que el rubio llevaba una vida un poco desenfrenada. Pero aunque no tenían mucho en común, Blaine ya estaba cansado de estar tanto tiempo solo, y más aún lejos de su familia y amigos. Así que se arriesgo, y poco a poco descubrió que se iba enamorando.

Aunque la mañana transcurrió en calma, tuvieron una pequeña discusión en la mañana, arruinando un poco el ánimo de Blaine, que de por sí estaba algo cansado por la fiesta de ayer, eso aumentado a la preocupación que aún sentía por Kurt, que todavía no lo llamaba. Terminaron disculpándose, y arreglando todo con un beso. Luego Ben se marcho a su departamento, diciendo que lo llamaría para salir a la noche, o mañana.

Así Blaine se recostó en el sofá, y mirando el techo se puso a pensar en Kurt. Desde que llego quería hablar con él como antes, quería volver a sentir en él esa amistad que habían forjado y que parecía indestructible; pero el castaño parecía empeñado en mantener una muralla para guardar distancias. No quería parecer sobreprotector, o asfixiante, pero estaba luchando por su atención y Kurt al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Suspiró. Su vida estaría sobre ruedas si no fuera por ese detalle. Kurt lo complementaba. Por primera vez tenía un novio, ya tenía a su familia cerca, ya tenía su propio hogar, pero sentía que le faltaba aún una mitad de sí mismo, alguien que podía entenderlo como nadie más.

No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que lo más prudente era esperar a que Kurt lo llamara, él ya había hecho todo lo que tenía a su alcance para que el castaño entendiera que él quería que lo hiciera. Así que se levantó y tomó una ducha, pensando que tenía la tarde libre y debía entretenerse en algo.

Salió del baño ya vestido casualmente y abrió las ventanas para sentir un poco del helado viento que estaba recorriendo la ciudad ésa mañana. Aunque embargo el cielo estaba despejado y el sol se expandía sin obstáculos sobre las calles.

Sería un lindo día para ir a caminar.

No tuvo llamadas de Steve, y aún mensos de Finn, probablemente su amigo a esta hora recién estaría pensando en ir a dormir. Pero estaba seguro que Kurt estaría en el departamento del moreno. No quería, de verdad no quería seguir insistiendo pero quería ver al castaño, sabía que estaban cerca y aún así lo extrañaba mucho.

Steve nunca fue de su agrado, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Sabía que no era un mal chico, pero sus personalidades siempre habían chocado. Estaban, como destinados a llevarse mal. Aún así tomó sus llaves, su celular, su billetera y salió sin siquiera secarse el cabello con una toalla. Tenía rondando una idea hace días y Kurt era el indicado para ayudarlo, así que salió de su departamento rápidamente con dirección al de Steve. Buscaría al castaño y harían lo que habían acordado hace unos años, cuando Blaine estaba en planes de comprar un departamento. Kurt le hizo prometer que cuando lo tuviera, irían juntos a comprar un perro para que le hiciera compañía a Blaine, y ya que al castaño nunca le habían permitido tener uno en casa, ambos podrían del pequeño animal.

Era la ocasión perfecta, sabía que Kurt lo acompañaría gustoso, y así podrían estar juntos un rato, y al fin contarle como había conocido a Ben, como habían terminado juntos. Y el castaño podría comentarle los detalles de la fiesta, y de dónde había pasado la noche.

Cuando llegó al condominio pidió al conserje que avisar a su piso para que le dejaran entrar. Steve tomó el llamado y dijo que lo estaría esperando arriba. Así lo hizo, subió por el ascensor recordando de a poco como era ese lugar, había ido un par de veces, pero al parecer lo habían pintado de un color distinto, y los marcos de la ventana habían sido remodelados. Era un edificio muy bonito, si no fuera porque los departamentos eran algo pequeños habría pensado seriamente en comprar uno.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta escuchó al menor, al parecer cantándole a su gata, esa mascota orgullosa y que amaba arañar los pies de todos quienes entraran en su territorio. Sonrío un poco al oír lo vergonzoso que podría haber sido que alguien más lo hubiera escuchado, pero decidió solo tocar e ignorarlo, ya otro día podría fastidiarlo por lo que estaba haciendo.

Steve abrió con un pantalón corto y los ojos enrojecidos. Sin camiseta y con la gata en brazos, mirándolo sin mucho afán.

-Hola Blaine – Steve no parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero en su voz se oía un deje de sisguto, sabía que no era la persona que más le hubiera agradado ver en su puerta un mañana de resaca- ¿quieres pasar?

El mayor lo pensó, pero decidió que sería mejor demorarse lo menos posible, y preguntar por Kurt sin rodeos, además Steve tenía una cara de fastidio aún mayor que la que comúnmente llevaba y debía admitir que eso lo ponía algo incómodo.

-No, gracias no te preocupes. Sólo quería saber si Kurt está aquí, vengo a buscarlo – Le sonrió algo torcido, y despeinó un poco su cabello que aún estaba mojado, sintiendo un escalofrío. Steve lo miró raro, y simplemente sonrío, pensando que tal vez podría echarle una mano a Kurt ahora teniendo a Blaine en frente.

-Oh, sí, durmió aquí pero ya se ha ido- Brigitte se estaba inquietando en sus brazos y la bajo para que se fuera, la gata caminó unas vueltas, pero se devolvió pensando que los zapatos de Blaine eran más llamativos. Mordiéndolos con afán – No, gata mala, vete

La empujó un poco con el pie pero no le hizo caso, a lo que Blaine se agachó para acariciarla. Brigitte lo miro con sus cejas torcidas, como las llevaba siempre y se alejó con patitas firmes,

Blaine sólo la ignoró reincorporándose y mirando al moreno otra vez. ¿Kurt ya se había ido?

-¿Se fue, y a dónde? – Abrió los ojos grandes y lo miró con expectación, cualquiera diría que el destino estaba empeñado en alejarlo de Kurt

-Sí, salió con Didier, el chico de ayer. Vive conmigo y en la mañana me dijo algo de que irían al teatro y a almorzar fuera, no entendí mucho la verdad, aún estaba dormido – Sonrío despreocupado, pero fascinado con la cara de no entender nada que le estaba dedicando Blaine.

-Oh ya veo, con que eso…- Kurt se había ido con ese chico ayer, al parecer durmieron aquí, y por la cara de Steve, el moreno debe haber llegado sólo hace unas horas. Ahora salieron juntos otra vez, ¿sería su novio? Y si es así, habían dormido solos los dos en el departamento anoche, por eso Kurt no se habría quedado en su casa, tal vez por qué estaba Finn y Finn podía…

'Blaine, ¿en qué estás pensando?' se reprochó mentalmente, tal vez solo estaba haciendo conjeturas tontas, Kurt era un adolescente, pero no era como cualquier otro adolescente, ¿o sí?

-De cualquier manera, supongo que volverá a su casa, sus padres volverán esta tarde. Pero si lo buscas allí hazlo de noche, no creo que vuelvan temprano. Desde la mañana estuvieron metiendo ruido, parece que no les bastó con todo lo que hicieron anoche. – Steve estaba explotando de risa por dentro. Sabía cómo era Blaine, y todas las imágenes que podrían estar pasando por su cabeza ahora.

Steve sabía que Blaine quería a Kurt más que como un amigo, estaba seguro. Pero aunque suene estúpido, Blaine aun no lo sabía. Es que comenzaron una amistad tan cercana, y Blaine conocía tan bien los problemas que tuvo Kurt en su infancia gracias a su característica personalidad, que el moreno tomó demasiado en serio su papel de hermano mayor, olvidando a veces que para eso Kurt ya tenía uno. El corazón y la mente de Blaine inhibieron sus sentimientos, porque no estaría correcto estar con Kurt, no era correcto enamorarse de su hermanito. Pero Kurt no merecía eso, él no era la clase de chico que buscaba protección, o que quería tener a alguien para rescatarlo cuando estuviera en problemas. Él quería que Blaine estuviera ahí como un chico, que le dijera cosas lindas, pero no como las que uno le dice a su familia, si no a su 'persona especial'.

Por eso siempre tenía algunos encuentros con Blaine, porque lo encontraba demasiado estúpido al no darse cuenta de algo tan importante como eso.

Y ahora apareció Didier, aunque nadie le creyera, el francés si llegó a sus vidas de casualidad. Simplemente fue un favor que su hermana le pidió, por ser el chico hijo de una de las abogadas compañeras de Laura. Y ahora tenía grandes esperanzas en él, Kurt ya había esperado demasiado a Blaine, y el moreno, tomando en cuenta lo que le había contado Finn antes de irse de la fiesta, sobre su novio nuevo y el beso frente a Kurt, había demostrado que no lo merecía.

Sin embargo, sabía lo importante que seguía siendo Blaine para Kurt, aunque el castaño lo negara no podía borrar al moreno de su corazón, así como así. Steve estaba confundido también, no sabía a cuál de las dos partes ayudar con un pequeño empujón. Pero por ahora moverle un poco el piso a Blaine sería suficiente. Ahora tenía todo a la mano para estrujar el corazón del moreno hasta que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Kurt los había soportado toda su vida, ahora era el turno de él de verlo feliz y tener que tragarse los suyos. Sabía que este era solo el principio.

Blaine sólo le dijo que estaba bien, que le haría caso y lo buscaría más tarde. Se sintió confundido, sin saber exactamente qué pensar, no teniendo en claro que era lo que estaba pasando. No tenía ganas de volver a llamarlo, ni de esperar su llamada.

Que lo llamara cuando quisiera, de pronto le pareció que todo había perdido importancia.

* * *

><p>Kurt entró a su casa, pensando que había sido un muy buen fin de semana. Aún no terminaba, es verdad, pero no podía pedir más. Estaba tranquilo, y ciertamente Didier le hacía muy bien.<p>

Sin embargo, como solía pasarle, estando solo todo volvían todos sus pensamientos otra vez. Didier le hacía magia, pero solo duraba su efecto estando juntos. Ahora se sentía solo y más aún sin poder tener a Blaine para hablarle sobre cómo se sentía.

Ahora ya no tenía a su mejor amigo con él, estaban los chicos, pero no era lo mismo. Ellos no eran Blaine, aunque Blaine ya tampoco era Blaine, ya no podría mirarlo a los ojos y verlo de la misma forma, porque ahora estaba seguro que había alguien ocupando el corazón del moreno, alguien que no era él.

Se metió la mano al bolsillo, para buscar su celular y ver la hora, pero no lo encontró. Revisó el otro, el otro y de nuevo, pero en ninguno tuvo resultado. Así que se detuvo a pensar y recordó haberlo dejado en el pantalón que se había cambiado en casa de Steve.

Suspiró. No quería volver a salir, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, y quería esperar en paz a que llegara su papá y Carole, había sido solo un poco más de un día, pero ya los extrañaba.

Ahora mirando alrededor notó que aún había algo de desorden de la fiesta. Pero de seguro Finn y Dallas habían ordenado algo, se sintió un poco inconsciente por no haberse quedado a ayudar también.

Definitivamente se había dejado llevar, Kurt Hummel no era de los que huía, Kurt Hummel hubiera salido bien parado de esa situación sin tener que haber salido arrancando por la puerta como lo hizo.

Pasó la tarde barriendo y limpiando con más profundidad. No quiso poner música, de pronto el silencio le pareció mucho más agradable. Además sintiendo los ronquidos de Finn en el segundo piso se sentía acompañado y en casa. Lavo vasos, y ordenó la sala, el patio y botó todas las botellas de licor que habían amontonado los chicos en la cocina.

Luego de un par de horas, ya estaba la casa incluso más limpia de lo que había estado, y viéndola así, como solía ser, de pronto sintió sus pensamientos claros también.

Ya no se sentía en el aire. No estaba en el suelo completamente, pero uno de sus pies ya había aterrizado. Sintió su cabeza de vuelta en su sitio, y supo que las cosas estaban bien. Que en este momento era el Kurt de siempre, e incluso mejor. Porque tenía a alguien en algún lugar pensando en él.

Deseo tener su celular por dos razones.

Quería mandarle un mensaje a Didier, de pronto comenzó a extrañarlo, aunque lo hubiera visto hace sólo un par de horas.

Y quería decirle a Blaine que estaba bien, y que quería hablar con él. Quería saber quién era ese chico, y se sentía capaz de hablarle sobre Didier.

Kurt Hummel quería la revancha. Ayer la vida lo había asustado, y él había huido como un cobarde sin saber qué hacer.

Pero hoy ya estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla de frente.


	6. Chapter 6

Suspiro para darse algo de ánimos. Estaba completamente decidido, pero debía esperar a recuperar su celular, por haberlo olvidado en el departamento de Steve no podía llamar a Blaine ahora mismo. Le desagradaban esos momentos en que quería dar un gran paso y no podía concretarlo, en éste caso por falta de su teléfono.

En fin, no podía hacer mucho de todos modos, así que se decidió por sentarse en el sofá, sacándose los zapatos y prendiendo con el control remoto el equipo de música. No se fijo mucho en lo que sonaría, simplemente quiso escuchar algo mientras esperaba la llegada de su papá y de Carole. Se entretuvo pensando en cosas, yendo hacia atrás en una línea del tiempo y recordó todo lo que ellos habían aportado en su vida. Su papá por supuesto estuvo siempre ahí para él, y nadie esperaría otra cosa, después de todo él era su hijo. Pero agradecía infinitamente también a Carole. Era alguien que no debía rendirle cuentas al hijo de su pareja, que perfectamente podría haber seguido una relación con Burt sin tener que inmiscuirse en su vida, y aún así decidió arriesgarse y formar con ellos y su hijo una nueva familia. Que siempre sería su mejor tesoro.

Extrañaba a su madre, siempre lo haría, y en el pasado la extraño como jamás había extrañado a nadie. La extrañaba más en esos días que necesitaba de alguien dulce, que simplemente le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Que le diera un beso en los ojos y se quedara con él hasta dormirse, o que pudiera ayudarlo a tomar grandes decisiones, como fue en un principio el que su padre aceptara sus preferencias y su personalidad. Pero aún así, ahora sabe que no hay mal que dure cien años, y si bien Carole jamás remplazaría a su madre, en ella encontró eso y mucho más.

Y en eso se le pasaron los minutos, hasta que lentamente comenzó a adormecerse y cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta del fin de sus divagaciones, o de lo que estuvo escuchando en *el reproductor hasta ese segundo, cuando se quedo dormido en el sofá.

Al otro día despertó, faltando solo unos minutos para que fuera la una de la tarde. Se levantó e hizo memoria del día anterior, recordando solo haberse quedado dormido en el sillón. Pero mirando bien se encontraba en su cama, y eso significaba que su padre había llegado y lo había traído hasta aquí.

Se paró, y bajo directo a la cocina esperando ver a su padre y a Carole allí, pero solo encontró a Finn tomando jugo de naranja directo de su envase y al parecer con la misma camiseta que llevaba, cuando lo fue a ver a su habitación la tarde de ayer. Al parecer su hermano había dormido hasta la mañana de hoy, sin bañarse desde la fiesta.

-Cielos Finn, eres un cerdo – Kurt lo miro con una ceja levantada, y ahí el mayor cayó en cuenta de su presencia en la cocina, abriendo los ojos cuando giraba solo la cabeza, aun con el envase en la boca – Todos tendremos que absorber de tu saliva si tomamos jugo de ahora en adelante, eso sí quiero creer que es primera vez que lo haces.

- Buenos días también a ti Kurt – Finn rodo los ojos y decidió beberse todo lo que quedaba de jugo para botar al envase a la basura, ahorrándose así unos minutos de reproche por parte de su hermanastro - ¿Cómo despertaste?

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que aun estoy en este pueblo, y no desperté en un departamento en Nueva York, creo que algo decepcionado- Kurt se hizo paso en la cocina mientras hablaba, y con una mirada le hizo entender a Finn que se quitara del refrigerador- Sin embargo conforme, creo que no estoy en Broadway pero algo de magia tiene este lugar

Sonrío para sí ahora, recordando, una vez más su fin de semana. Sacó un yogurt del refrigerador, y abriendo la tapita se sentó en la mesa para comerlo. Finn por su parte lo miro algo confundido por sus comentarios, pero para él sentirse así no era nada nuevo, así que solo se limito a decir me alegro y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para, por fin, tomar una ducha.

Kurt se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando en las cosas que tendría que hacer durante el día. La verdad no era mucho, sólo tenía pensado ir a comprar algunos cuadernos y lápices para la universidad, le habían dicho que el comienzo de clases se habría adelantado una semana, por lo que exactamente el próximo lunes sería su primer día de universitario.

Le emocionaba pensar en eso, en su primer día de universidad. En todas las puertas y caminos nuevos que se le estaban abriendo, de sólo pensar en que cada vez estaba más lejos de este pequeño y olvidado pueblo le causaba expectación, le ansiaba que el tiempo se acortara o comenzar a pasar más rápido.

Se levantó de la mesa botando el envase en la basura y dejando la cucharita en el lavadero. Cuando iba a voltearse una voz lo llamó

-Kurt, muchacho ya despertaste – Era inconfundible la voz de su padre a sus espaldas, y corrió a darle un abrazo de saludo al hombre que lo miraba desde la puerta

-¿Papá, como has llegado?- El castaño lo abrazaba sintiendo el olor tan característico del perfume de su padre en su ropa, y es que a pesar de haber sido un fin de semana, lo había extrañado mucho

-Bien, muy bien. Aunque Carole ha llegado exhausta, ¿sabes? Le advertí que usara el protector de sol que me diste, pero creo que se le fue olvidando y ha quedado como un cangrejo- Ambos rieron y se separaron, mirándose por un instante a los ojos

-Oh, ya veo. Quería saludarla, pero supongo que ha de estar durmiendo aún – Burt se adentro a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Llevaba un pantalón de jeans y una camisa a cuadros, y solo llevaba calcetines.

- Sí, así es. Oh, y no me regañes por andar descalzo, en la mañana mis pantuflas no estaban en mi habitación.

Kurt sonrío para sí, él se las había puesto la tarde de ayer, cuando llego del departamento de Steve.*

Cuando eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde. Finn se estaba preparando para salir a entrenar con unos amigos. Kurt se había sentado en la sala con Carole, hablando sobre su fin de semana en la playa. Burt nunca había sido bueno para contar detalles, así que solía dejarle ese trabajo a su mujer.

Luego de un par de historias de viaje, y cuando el castaño se dirigía a su habitación Steve toco la puerta, entregándole su celular, y diciendo unos comentarios sobre Blaine que ciertamente no logro entender. Kurt lo invito a pasar un momento pero él dijo que debía irse rápido, porque tenía unas cosas que hacer, y dejándole de paso el recado de que Didier lo extrañaba mucho.

Suspiró ante esto cuando Steve se hubo ido. Ahora era el momento de llamar a Blaine.

Subió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación. Ya una vez dentro se sentó, y miró como con entretención la pantalla de su celular, debatiendo entre llamar o no llamar. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se decidió y marcó el número del moreno.

Kurt simplemente estaba sentado, con una mano descansando entre sus piernas y mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente, entretenido en que su foto con Finn de hace dos años estaba ligeramente desequilibrada del lado derecho, hasta que del otro lado la voz de Blaine sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Blaine, hola soy yo Kurt – se sintió estúpido por el último comentario, era obvio que era él, recordando que los celulares tenían algo llamado pantalla.

- Oh, dime Kurt qué sucede

Blaine sabía bien que era Kurt, porque vio su nombre en la llamada, porque no sabía si contestar o no, porque no tenía idea de cómo haría para hablar con él sin que los pensamientos de ayer se le agolparan en la cabeza.

- Quería saber si es que, bueno… - Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire - tendrías la tarde libre para salir conmigo hoy

Quería decirle que no, que no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara, y que era mejor no verse por un tiempo. Pero no podía, quería verlo y quería hablar, al menos tener la oportunidad de conversar las cosas, porque algo extraño estaba en el aire, de eso cualquiera podría darse cuenta.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Kurt mordiéndose las uñas, pensando que tal vez habría hecho planes con ese chico. Y Blaine pensando por última vez cual sería la mejor decisión, si podría ver a Kurt a los ojos sin pensar en las palabras de Steve ayer, sin dejarse llevar pensando que Kurt había pasado la noche con alguien.

-Claro, no veo por qué no – Era mejor hacerlo rápido, y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, después de todo no podía seguir evitando a su amigo toda la vida

-Genial, entonces ¿a qué hora te queda mejor?

- ¿qué tal si paso por ti a las 3?

Kurt se emocionó, la hora le sentaba genial, alcanzaría comer, a bañarse, arreglarse y le sobraría tiempo. Podría ser que esto resultara bien después de todo. Tendría tiempo hasta para hablar un rato con Didier, para tener ánimos de seguir con todo eso, también estaba el francés en juego después de todo.

Se despidieron luego de lo acordado, y kurt de inmediato fue a tomar una ducha, tenía que elegir un conjunto genial para el día de hoy, el gran día de hoy.

Salió del baño, y se dirigió a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse. Mientras estaba en la ducha pensó en muchas alternativas, pero ahora estando allí, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan simple después de todo. Abrió y cerró puertas y cajones buscando algo con que vestirse, pero ahora sentía que nada tenía lo que vio en esa ropa cuando la compro, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Se decidió por ponerse un pijama limpio, ir a almorzar y luego intentarlo otra vez, ya que estando bajo el agua sintió el llamado de Carole para ir a la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras hasta allí, donde ya lo estaban esperando sus padres, Finn ya se había ido.

Pasado un poco de las dos termino de comer y subió otra vez, ahora decidido a encontrar algo, porque su habitación no tenía espacio para más prendas regadas por ahí.

Finalmente se decidió por un pantalón oscuro, ceñido y con leves cuadros en tonos azul oscuro y lila, con unas botas largas, también ceñidas y negras. Lo combinó con una camiseta simple de mangas cortas de color plomo, y un pañuelo cuadrille en tonos verde musgo. No se sintió totalmente conforme, pero trato de no darle importancia. Miró la hora, y para variar el tiempo había pasado volando, le quedaban solo cinco minutos.

Revisó que llevara todo dentro de sus bolsillos, y en el camino hacia la puerta paró un segundo frente al espejo, otra vez, haciendo una mueca graciosa con los labios, revisó que su atuendo no tuviera ninguna falla. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y bajando las escaleras se encontró con Burt y Carole sentados en el sofá viendo televisión. Pensó esperar con ellos un rato, de todos modos no esperaba que Blaine llegara puntual, pero tan pronto como lo pensó sonó el timbre en la puerta.

-¡Me voy! – Dijo fuerte para que notaran su presencia, y ambos voltearon a verlo salir por la puerta – Es Blaine, quedo en venir a buscarme, volveré temprano

Solo escucho que le dijeron adiós y que se cuidara, cuando iba a travesando el umbral hacia la puerta

Decidió que abriría rápido, no quería esperar más por verlo. En verdad estaba emocionado. Giró la perilla y al abrirla estaba Blaine ahí, al igual que en la fiesta y al igual que tantas otras veces en el pasado, parecía como si Blaine fuera su deja vu.

El moreno llevaba unos jeans, para variar. Kurt siempre le había recriminado ese afán por vestir toda la vida igual, y no es que no le quedaran, Blaine con lo que fuera se vería bien, pero un cambio de vez en cuando no lo mataría, combinados con una camiseta roja de mangas cortas. Su pelo lucía igual que siempre, y llevaba sus lentes negros. Hacía bastante sol afuera, común en ésta época donde el verano estaba en su cúspide.

Pero no era el Blaine de siempre, no le sonreía de la misma forma, no tenía la misma mirada. Blaine se veía incómodo, como si sus pies no supieran que posición tomar, como si no supiera que palabras decir. Y kurt no entendía bien el por qué

Simplemente le saludó, y Blaine lo siguió mirando de la misma forma. Luego de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, el moreno le invitó a seguirlo, para subirse a su auto.

Y así se mantuvieron, en silencio, por unos 10 minutos, hasta que para sorpresa del castaño, Blaine se arriesgó a romper el hielo

-Fui a buscarte ayer a casa de Steve – El mayor seguía mirando hacia adelante, sin dirigir sus ojos por ningún segundo hacia Kurt, quién por su parte estaba sorprendido por el comentario. ¿Por qué Blaine habría hecho eso?, es decir, sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad, y que frecuentemente lo llamaba para saber de él, pero nunca lo había ido a buscar sin avisarle antes.

-Oh – Si le hubiera contestado tal vez no habría tenido que ir a buscarlo en vano, pero qué podía hacer. ¿Verlo y repetir en su mente la imagen del beso con ese chico con ropa de mal gusto?

No. Kurt Hummel no iba a verlo con los ojitos que tenía ayer, cualquier cosa antes de causar lástima.

-Podrías haberme avisado, podría haberte esperado

-Te llamé Kurt, pero no contestaste- Blaine se oía extraño, podría decirse que hasta enojado o resentido. Y eso no era normal, aun habiendo pasado tantos años juntos, Blaine nunca le había hablado de esa forma tan cortante. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Kurt nunca había evitado a Blaine de una forma tan notoria.

-Mmm… lo siento, tal vez no oí mi celular –¿cómo no lo iba a oír?, si pasó toda la noche viendo su pantalla, viendo como los minutos pasaban y una nueva llamada entrante de Blaine aparecía, entreteniéndose en eso, mientras escuchaba música tirado en el sofá de Steve

Y sin decidirse a contestar ninguna

-Así parece, me dijo Steve que estuviste ocupado toda la noche con su compañero de habitación.

Bien, Blaine pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco con ese comentario. ¡Pero debía decirlo!, se estaba desintegrando el cerebro pensando y pensando en Kurt haciendo… cosas que Kurt no haría. Y quería comprobar si lo que le insinúo Steve era cierto.

¿Y si lo era?

Tendría que aceptarlo, y ya estaba empezando a hacerlo. Kurt ya era grande, es verdad, y ya estaba en edad para tomar sus decisiones sólo. Pero, ¿Y si no era cierto?

Golpearía a Steve hasta que aprendiera a mantener su boca cerrada por una maldita vez.

Kurt sólo lo miró con una ceja levantada. No entendía a donde quería llegar Blaine con esta conversación, y la verdad ya le daba lo mismo entenderlo, sólo quería conversar con él, contarle sus cosas, hablarle de lo que había hecho esta semana, en fin, en cierta parte "volver a atrás"

-Sí, la verdad dormimos muy poco ayer, pero la pasamos excelente, fue un fin de semana inolvidable – Kurt se sonrojó un poco recordando la fiesta, los abrazos y los besos de Didier, eran demasiadas sensaciones nuevas para Kurt en poco tiempo, y sus hormonas al parecer no estaban acostumbradas, porque su rostro no quería volver a su color original, recordando la forma en que el francés lo miraba, la forma en que tomaba sus manos, tomando desayuno juntos y pasando la noche juntos también, bueno, juntos en el mismo apartamento.

Blaine detuvo el auto de una forma algo tosca cuando llegaron al semáforo, y por primera vez miro a Kurt con los ojos y las cejas crispadas

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Kurt?, y ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso, sonrojado y con miedo de corresponder su mirada?

Kurt notó la insistente mirada de Blaine sobre él, y levantó el rostro tratando de no verse tan incómodo, y de no reírse por la cara que tenía el moreno en ese momento, ¿de qué se sorprendía tanto?, no es como si ellos hubieran….

Blaine no estaría pensado que ellos…

¿Cierto?

Si hace unos segundos estaba sonrojado, Kurt podría jurar que en este momento su cuerpo entero estaría de ese color.

¿Cómo Blaine podría estar pensando algo así de él?, y qué estaba pensando cuando le respondió. ¿Dormir poco?, ¿pasarlo excelente? Prácticamente a los oídos de Blaine Kurt le estaba contando una noche de… de…. No iba a decirlo, ¡pero era obvio!

Se suponía que el moreno debía saber que él no era así, él mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Kurt era virgen, en todos los sentidos.

_Estúpido Blaine, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Blaine._

Trató de abrir la boca, pero ciertamente las palabras no salían, no podía hablar. Su lengua estaba totalmente enredada, y lo único en que podía pensar era en tirar a Blaine por la ventana y pasarle el auto por encima. Y para colmo se daba el privilegio de enojarse, quién debería estar furioso aquí era él.

- Dios Blaine, por favor dime que tú no pensaste que, que…- No podía decirlo, simplemente no podía, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

No quería hacer un gesto tan absurdo y patético, pero finalmente a lo único que pudo reaccionar fue a ocultar su rostro con una mano para que Blaine no viera lo avergonzado que estaba, y girar su mirada para dirigirla a los árboles que adornaban la acera paralela. Mientras rogaba en su mente para que Blaine no terminara la oración, no quería oírlo, ésta situación no podía estar resultando más incómoda.

Y el moreno por su parte, estaba igual de confundido

Y asustado

No quería que las cosas llegaran a esto. Sabía cómo era Kurt con estos temas, él simplemente no podía llegar y tirarle la palabra sexo así como así. Era Kurt, y todo en lo que respecta a Kurt tenía que ser suave, delicado, y con paciencia. Todo, incluidas este tipo de palabras.

Y allí cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido. El enorme y horrible error que había hecho.

En qué momento pensó que escuchar a Steve era una buena idea, si ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba saber. A Kurt muerto de incomodidad en el asiento de su auto, con sus mano izquierda tratando de ocultar su rostro, y tratando con dificultad de respirar normal. Sabía, lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que en su mente rogaba porque Blaine cortara el tema, que no quería seguir oyendo nada más.

Si dentro suyo siempre supo que Kurt aún no estaba listo para dar un paso así, ¿por qué había seguido dándole vueltas a ese asunto?, llegando al punto de incomodarlo tanto que lo más probable es que el día se arruinara, que Kurt solo quisiera irse de vuelta a casa, arruinándole de paso la tarde y tal vez hasta los días siguientes.

_Cuando Blaine Anderson podía ser una idiota, vaya que lo hacía bien_

Levantó su brazo, pensando en si era realmente una buena idea invadirlo aún más. Pero no encontraba una mejor forma de solucionar este enredo, que el mismo había creado.

Ya había orillado el auto, y no se escuchaba siquiera el ruido del motor, salvo uno que otro vehículo que circulara por el lado de ellos. Blaine se acercó al castaño, y delicadamente poso sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo. Kurt parecía aún un pequeño de 10 años, podían declararlo loco, pero podría jurar que aún mantenía incluso el mismo olor, y estar junto a él le traía una calma que nadie podía igualar, ni siquiera Ben.

El castaño parecía recio al contacto, esquivo, arisco. No quería corresponder el gesto, porque sabía que los brazos de Blaine eran su debilidad, que estando allí podían convencerlo de cruzar el desierto desnudo y lo haría, estando allí la realidad perdía sentido.

Pero era inevitable ceder, tenía que hacerlo, no había mejor lugar que Blaine en toda la Tierra, ni en cualquier otro planeta lo habría, nunca.

-Perdóname, fui un idiota. Cortaré el tema ¿sí?, no se repetirá más, solo… perdóname.

Blaine apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Blaine, despacito, y sintiendo como sus cabellos jugueteaban en su barbilla, haciéndole unas agradables cosquillas. Y Kurt no quería decirle que estaba bien, que lo perdonaba. Porque eso significaba separarse, y cuando esa palabra se juntaba con Blaine nunca hacían una buena mezcla.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que el inexorable fin llegó. Ninguno quería separarse, pero sabían que debían hacerlo.

Kurt trató de reunir fuerza y lo miró a los ojos, aún con las mejillas coloradas

Aunque Kurt no se dejaría ganar tan fácil. Ya lo había perdonado, no podía hacer nada con eso, pero no le saldría gratis, no señor, Blaine le pagaría el bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar, y lo pagaría caro, muy caro.

Rompiendo el abrazo, sólo se sonrieron y dirigieron su mirada de vuelta hacia adelante. Blaine encendió el auto y abrocho de vuelta su cinturón de seguridad. Miro por el retrovisor la carretera, para adherirse de nuevo al camino con los otros autos, y comenzar de nuevo el recorrido.

- No te emociones Blaine, créeme que esto no se quedará así

El chico solo sonrío. Aunque sabía que el castaño estaba hablando en serio, estaba feliz de que Kurt siguiera siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre*

-Con todo esto, se me olvido preguntar a dónde querías ir – ciertamente el moreno sólo condujo en línea recta todo el tiempo, enfrascado simplemente en hablar con Kurt.

- Pues… no sé, decide tu, sólo tenía planeado comprar algunas cosas para las clases – El castaño arregló su flequillo y su cabello, que habían quedado demasiado alborotados para su gusto, y miró a Blaine de reojo, que se notaba concentrado mirando por el parabrisas.

-Bien, yo quería comer algo, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por el centro?

-Sí, me parece bien

Blaine recordaba las calles muy bien. Un año no es mucho, pero Londres tomaba casi todo el espacio de tu cerebro para memorizar tantos lugares y direcciones. Sin embargo esta era su casa, y en este pequeño pueblo podría jurar tener recuerdos en cada esquina.

Llegaron a una avenida bastante colorida y pequeña. Tenía un par de restaurantes, cafés, y muchas tiendas para turistas, bastante cerca del cine y las principales atracciones del pequeño pueblo.

Sólo bajaron del auto, y sintieron de inmediato el sol quemándoles la ropa. Kurt pensó que era un mal día para vestir tonos oscuros, mientras que Blaine solo pensaba en comer algo.

Cuando Kurt lo llamó a su celular, estaba recostado en su cama pensando en que cocinaría hoy. Ben solía hacerlo los fines de semana, pero luego de la discusión del día anterior, y la reconciliación que terminó no siendo tan así, la llamada para verse nunca llegó y el moreno se resignó a pasar un fin de semana solo, tocando la guitarra y limpiando un poco el departamento. Ahora su estómago parecía no querer callarse

Kurt de pronto se alejo de su alcance, y cuando lo encontró, miraba entusiasmado una vitrina de una linda tienda decorada entera con una elegante madera. Los ojitos le brillaban como solo a él podían brillarle y un leve movimiento en su labio inferior indicaba que lo que estaba viendo, lo tenía muy emocionado

Camino hacia él y río para sí, por estar a su lado y que su amigo no se diera ni por enterado. Pensó en hacerle una broma como siempre, pero recordó que aún no podía arriesgarse del todo

Blaine tosió para llamar su atención, y funcionó por un segundo. Pero Kurt solo salió de su trance para hablar, aunque su mente parecía seguir en esa vitrina y el maniquí que había tras ella.

-Te juro Blaine, si fuera cinco centímetros más alto no estaría aquí, estaría dentro probándome ese traje- El chico río, tanto tiempo y aun seguía encontrando terriblemente tierno como Kurt hablaba de la ropa. Cualquiera podría tratarlo de frívolo, pero él sabía que no era así, Kurt aceptaba sin reparos que le gustaba verse bien, y eso para él era bastante admirable.

-Pues yo te digo Kurt, que si fuera cinco centímetros más alto no estaría aquí. Sería millonario por ahorrarme todo el dinero que uso mandando a acortar cada uno de mis pantalones – El moreno abrió los brazos en signo de resignación y torció sus labios. En verdad Blaine era muy bajo, pero bueno, siempre le gustaba reírse de eso, no le acomplejaba demasiado

Kurt río con ganas y le palmo el hombro, diciendo que ya crecería y que siguiera comiendo muchas frutas y verduras

Pasaron la tarde así, viendo vitrinas y riendo de todo y de nada. Pararon en una tienda a que Kurt pudiera comprar los cuadernos y lápices que quería, y luego de unas horas, Blaine no resistió más y pidió que fueran a comer. Ante la mueca de Kurt que había almorzado hace poco.

Cuando terminaron e iban en dirección al auto de Blaine, se encontraron con que frente al estacionamiento había una señora, con unos niños sentados en el suelo y una gran caja. No le prestaron especial atención hasta que pasaron y sintieron unos pequeños ladridos. Ambos fijaron su vista y ambos niños se acercaron emocionados a su dirección.

Primero llego el más pequeño, tomando la mano de Kurt quien hizo una mueca al sentir la mano ajena tan pequeña y probablemente sucia tocar la suya, eso era lo que no le agradaba de los niños. El moreno rió ante esto, y siguió mirando al pequeño que los dirigía hacia el lugar de la caja donde estaba la señora

-Son cachorros, ¿no les gustaría tener uno?- Ambos se miraron con emoción y se acercaron a tomarlos de inmediato. Eran pequeños de color negro y manchas dispersas cafés y blancas. La mayoría estaban jugueteando y pasándose a llevar. Se notaba que eran muy pequeños ya que parecían no ver muy bien –Tienen sus vacunas, pero no tienen raza así que nadie querrá comprarlos.

Blaine miró de reojo a Kurt, con algo de decepción. Al parecer el chico no recordaba la idea que tuvieron hace años, de comprar juntos un cachorro como la recordaba él. Sin embargo volvió a mirar a los pequeños animalitos y sintió que era lo que necesitaba. Para sentir un poco más acompañado su departamento.

Kurt estaba fascinado con el pequeño perrito, desearía poder llevárselos todos y comprar una gran casa para ellos, como las de diseñador que salían en televisión, pero sabía que Burt no quería tener mascotas, y además Finn y Carole eran terriblemente alérgicos. Suspiró, no había mucho que hacer… a menos que Blaine, con su nuevo departamento quisiera tener un nuevo huésped

-Blaine – Kurt tomo al animalito sobre su hombro y junto sus cabezas haciendo un mismo gesto, una mueca de perrito- ¿Quieres llevarme a casa cierto?

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar reír, en especial Kurt que estaba sinceramente emocionado con la idea. Seguramente unos minutos luego recordaría su desesperada estrategia y sentiría algo de vergüenza. Pero el fin justificaba los medios ¿no?

Blaine lo miró con entusiasmo y asintió, que importaba si Kurt no lo recordaba. Él sí, y finalmente compraron el perrito juntos, que era lo que importaba

Kurt soltó un gritito y abrazó con fuerza, aunque con cuidado, al cachorro que tenía entre sus brazos. De pronto hasta su ropa no le importó tanto, porque mientras lo apretaba contra él, más pelitos negro iban quedando en su pañuelo verde.

Se despidieron de la mujer dándole las gracias, y tan pronto como comenzaron a caminar el cachorrito quedo dormido entre los brazos del castaño.

Subieron al auto, con dirección al departamento de Blaine para dejar al nuevo huésped durante un rato, para que luego pudiera ir a dejar a Kurt. No quería dejar solo en el asiento a un perrito tan pequeño

Sonrío para sí. El día finalmente resultó como esperaba. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo en un principio, pero gracias a Dios su amigo no salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa como creyó que pasaría.

Aunque sentía que algo faltaba, que algo había faltado en este día. De igual forma se sintió feliz y conforme, en calma

A pesar de que siempre dicen que la calma solo anticipa las tormentas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sí, se suponía que iban a pasar a dejar al pequeño animal y retomarían el camino

Se suponía que Blaine solo iba a parar allí dos segundos y luego iría a dejar a Kurt a su casa

Pero Kurt ya llevaba más de treinta minutos en el piso de su departamento, acariciando la barriga del cachorrito mientras este le hacía gracias e iba dejando la alfombra nueva y su color blanco cubierto de muchos pelitos negros.

El departamento de Blaine quedaba en el piso 10, dos pisos antes del último, por lo que llegar allí de por sí les había tomado mucho tiempo. Contaba con un estacionamiento subterráneo, que era prácticamente obligatorio para los habitantes, si no estacionaban allí debían hacerlo varias cuadras más allá.

Estaba, de cierto modo, camino a la casa de Kurt, y aunque el pueblo era pequeño y no había mucho por lo que decir una "linda vista", desde su piso si se veía gran cantidad de casa y parques. El moreno buscó y pensó muchas veces cual comprar, pero aunque sus padres podrían haberle dado el dinero para comprar el piso más caro de todo el pueblo, sólo optaron por entregarle éste, su primer departamento y donde vivieron siendo solteros por muchos años. Sí, tenía mucha historia

Y sin contar mucho polvo y grietas cuando recién llegó

Lo adornó como quiso con un dinero extra que había ahorrado durante su intercambio, y ahora disfrutaba de un gran ventanal, unos muebles, colores y adornos minimalistas, y mucho espacio para tirar ropa, recipientes sucios y cajas vacías de comida rápida.

Se resignó a que Kurt no dejaría al animal quieto hasta que éste dejara de respirar, algo bastante poco probable tomando en cuenta que solo tenía solo unos meses de vida. Así que espero unos minutos más, vio su reloj de pared marcando las 7 de la tarde, y decidió que la mejor decisión era que estuvieran juntos al menos hasta mañana

-Kurt, creo que esto no está resultando… - movió sus rulos despeinándolos un poco – ¿por qué no voy a dejarte a casa y lo tienes por esta noche?

El chico paró sus movimientos aun con los pequeñísimos dientes del perrito entre sus dedos, y sus patitas tomando con la poca fuerza que tenía sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban

-¿En serio puedo Blaine?

-Claro- Verlo así de feliz le alegraba infinito a él también – Dile a Burt que es mío, será solo una noche no creo que haga gran problema

Kurt tomó al cachorro de nuevo entre sus brazos y miró a Blaine con alegría – Yo tampoco

Blaine sonrío

-Mañana pasare a buscarlo – Se dirigió al sofá para tomar de vuelta su abrigo, Kurt ni siquiera se lo había quitado cuando ya estaba mimando al animalito – Sólo prométeme que hasta entonces no estará usando un vestido de diseñador

Kurt levantó una ceja y simplemente siguió acariciando las pequeñas orejitas. Estaba rendido, los perros en general no eran su afición, pero de pronto su corazón fue robado por ese pequeño animal negro y peludo

Lo miró de nuevo con infinito cariño y le sonrío de lado

-Te verías muy guapo con un traje de Armani

* * *

><p>Entonces sólo tenía que darle un poco de comida. Pero no sabía qué<p>

Blaine lo dejó en la puerta de su casa, y le dijo que se cuidara, él y la pequeña mascota; que pensara en un nombre que le pudiera gustar. Tan pronto como dijo eso se fue con su sonrisa de siempre, y sin decirle exactamente cómo cuidar a un cachorrito tan pequeño

Entró despacio y subió de inmediato a su habitación solo avisando con un grito que había llegado. Se acobardó a decirle a su padre que había traído un perro a casa, así que por ser solo una noche decidió que sería un secreto.

Sin embargo, ahora caía en cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un cachorro, y que en su casa nadie podría ayudarlo

Se sentó en su cama acariciando sus orejitas, ya se le había hecho costumbre. Lo miró dormido, y pensó que había sido un regalo que iba a apreciar mucho, alguien que después de éste día serviría como un reconstructor de su amistad con Blaine.

Aunque no iba a negar que aún su corazón estuviera confundido por todo esto, sabía que tenía que olvidarlo, y ahora más que nunca tenía una razón para hacerlo

Didier

Se sintió mal, cuando hace un momento recordó no haberlo llamado, no lo veía desde ayer, pero sabía que lo correcto era comunicarse. Y quería hacerlo, no quería que perdieran contacto, fuera lo que fuera lo que ambos tenían, no quería perderlo.

Con su mano libre, sacó de su bolsillo su celular.

"_Me pregunto si los franceses serán buenos amigos de los cachorros"_

Espero un poco más de cinco minutos, cuando recibió un mensaje de vuelta

"_¿Debo tomar esto como un ataque racista?"_

Sonrío. Mitad por gracia, mitad por tranquilidad. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido

La magia de Didier aún le hacía efecto

"_N__o, solo es alguien pidiendo ayuda. ¿Qué le doy de comer a un cachorro de unos 3 meses?"_

"_´mmm… pues si me preguntas a mí, los franceses no les damos pasta si es lo que quieres saber"_

Tonto.

"_Bien, lo apuntaré. Pero Didier, hablando en serio"_

"_Es en serio. Pero bueno, a esa edad podrías darle leche"_

"_¿Seguro?"_

"_complètement"_

Sonrío

"_Merci Monsieur"_

Bajó rápido las escaleras, luego de dejar recostado al pequeño en su cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, y dejando su celular justo a su lado.

Fue directo al refrigerador y sacó un poco de leche en un tazón. Asegurándose que fuera uno que nadie llegara a echar de menos, calentándolo unos segundos en el microondas. Subió igual de rápido de vuelta, y despertó con dulzura al pequeño para darle algo de leche.

El perrito no quiso despertar en seguida, abriendo muy perezosamente los ojos, le recordó por un segundo a Blaine cuando tenía su edad, y Carole lo mandaba a despertarlos en su mañana de resaca. Finn no despertaba aunque un camión pasara justo al lado de él. Pero un día descubrió que Blaine era débil al frío, tirando sus frazadas despertaba igual que el perrito que ahora bebía leche del pequeño tazón que Kurt cargaba en su mano.

A la mitad de la leche, ya se había llenado y se acurrucó en la pierna que se encontraba flectada sobre la cama. El castaño sonrío y al rato sonó el vibrador de su celular anunciándole un mensaje

"_Me gustaría verte. Aunque deba compartir tu atención con un cachorro"_

Quedó mirando la pantalla como un bobo por un largo rato, y pensó qué hacer. No era muy tarde, el sol no caería hasta dentro de una hora o un poco menos, y sinceramente, también tenía muchas ganas de ver a Didier.

Pero paró ahí.

Hace un par de horas estaba feliz, con el corazón en la mano esperando por ver a Blaine, y ahora estaba igual, esperando por el francés. ¿En que parte comenzó a confundirse tanto la historia?

Si iba a comenzar algo, debía tener claro, grabado y asegurado que se dejaría sentir así por una sola persona. No podía alternar sentimientos entre Blaine y Didier como se le antojara, no era justo.

Con los dedos temblando ligeramente contestó. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Ahora sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

_¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

* * *

><p>Entonces Blaine se giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Esperó algún resultado, giro a la izquierda otra vez y nada. No estaba cómodo, el lugar en que estaba no era cómodo.<p>

Se levantó resignado. No podía dormir.

¿Y qué hacía Blaine cuándo no podía dormir? Caminaba

Daba vueltas por el piso, recogía algo de la basura que, por alguna razón, no recogía durante el día; miraba por la ventana, o salía al balcón a respirar algo de aire.

Hace meses no era víctima del insomnio, pero parece que éste no lo había olvidado por completo. Aún así se resignó, no iba a darle vueltas a ese asunto ahora, no tenía ganas. Extrañamente tenía mucho sueño y aún así, cerrando los ojos no podía dormir

Pensó buscar en línea alguna solución a su problema, pero cuando estaba en camino sintió el timbre de su puerta a sus espaldas.

Eran cerca de las 8, y el sol lentamente comenzaba a bajar del cielo, atravesando por sus grandes ventanales los rayos rojizos del atardecer

Con los pies como de piedra cruzo la sala, solo esperaba que no fuera su insistente vecina nueva. Joven, guapa y lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que alguien podría creerle el hecho de que cada semana tuviera un percance que la hiciera parar frente a su puerta

Cada semana.

-Ben- En el pasillo, tras su puerta estaba su novio, con las manos a los costados y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, con la vista cohibida – ¿Qué haces aq...?

Sin poder terminar la frase los labios de su novio apresaron los suyos. Los dientes de Ben, que de un principio mordían su boca ahora se ocupaba de la de Blaine, y las manos que estaban a sus costados rápidamente pasaron a abrazar al moreno, con fuerza y casi desesperación. Con miedo a soltarlo por siquiera un segundo

Blaine solo sintió el impulso del chico contra él, con los ojos abiertos, para luego relajarse y cerrar los parpados; con sus manos tomó el rostro de su novio por las mejillas, atrayéndolo hacia si con más dedicación y ya sin duda adentrando su lengua a su boca.

Cerró la puerta con un pie y rápidamente Ben arrojó al moreno contra la mesa de al lado, botando con el impulso las llaves, que de por si estaban en una esquina insegura.

Siguieron besándose y besándose hasta que el sol había bajado por completo, y mientras con destellos titilantes los alumbrados de la calle comenzaban a encender.

Blaine estaba seguro que, si bien con Ben tenía muchas peleas, su mente las olvidaba con sus besos de reconciliación

* * *

><p>-Creo que me odia<p>

Didier estaba sentado en posición india sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Kurt. El pequeño animal mordía con ganas la pulsera de hilo que tenía su mano derecha, la que subía y bajaba haciendo que el perrito quedara en dos patas y luego de vuelta en cuatro

-Creo que es la leche – el castaño estaba sentado sobre su cama, con ambos brazos reposando a sus costados – Después de dársela, no ha dejado de moverse

El francés dejo de mover su mano. Y se quedo mirando fijo a los ojos de Kurt, quién luego de notarlo levantó una ceja confundido

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Palpo con cuidado su frente y su mejilla con una mano, recordando que hace unos minutos las patitas del animal habían pasado por su rostro. Con miedo de que le hubieran pasado a llevar la piel

-Te eche de menos- Le sonrío

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo. Y le devolvió la sonrisa de lado –yo también

Didier se acercó a la cama aún sentado en la alfombra, hasta quedar frente a Kurt. Levantó su rostro a la altura del castaño, posó sus manos en las rodillas de él, y pudo sentir su aroma y el calor que emitía su cuerpo rodear el suyo

Kurt cerró los ojos, sintiendo el rostro del francés cada vez más cerca, ciertamente esperando que le besara.

Didier se quedó allí mirándolo y le beso la frente. Se levantó rápidamente y lo miró sonriendo

-Si quieres uno, tendrás que robarlo tú mismo.

Kurt alzó el brazo y coloco un mechón oscuro del cabello del francés tras su oreja

-De seguro te cansarás antes que yo de esperar - Torció la boca de lado con una sonrisa desafiante. Se paró de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta

-Tengo hambre, bajemos a cocinar algo- Apagó el interruptor sin esperar respuesta y se escucharon sus pasos bajando la escalera

Didier se quedo pensando, sentado en el borde de la cama de Kurt, en como hacía para salir siempre bien de cada situación, y en cómo su voz, sus ojos y su respiración, en tan poco tiempo lo habían vuelto tan irresistible.

De pronto sentía que el sentido de su intercambio, de estar de paso en éste pueblo, que de un principio le pareció tan pequeño, tenía su significado en los ojos azules de Kurt mirándole, en su boca hablándole, haciéndole solo querer callarlo con un beso

Se levantó unos minutos después, minutos que había dejado pasar pensando en el castaño, y dispuesto a seguirle ya no tan seguro de poder ganar su desafío, sintiendo que no podría pasar más minutos a su lado sin poder acortar distancias

Bajo rápido la escalera, esperando encontrar a Kurt en la cocina, ya cocinando algo como había anunciado

Sin embargo, a medio camino, se encontró a Kurt cerca de la puerta, buscando algo impacientemente y con manos temblorosas

-¿Sucede algo?

Kurt se quedo plantado en su lugar, mirando a los ojos al francés, quién vio como de pronto se agolpaban un par de lágrimas en los ojos del castaño

-Acaban de llamarme del hospital. Steve tuvo un accidente


	8. Chapter 8

Comentarios?, espero seguir teniendo lectores luego de este tiempo :( Ahora comienza la verdadera historia chan chan.

Preguntas, recomendaciones lo que quieran dejar

No entiendo bien como funcionan las respuestas a los reviews, pero si quieren que les conteste por mensaje (como he intentado responder) díganlo

Saludos! : )

* * *

><p>Ya en la sala de espera, se podía sentir sólo el aroma a medicamentos, a desinfectantes y el angustiante tic tac del reloj del pasillo. El ambiente parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.<p>

Didier, parado tras de Kurt, sujetaba al castaño por los hombros. Haciendo una pequeña caricia con sus dedos para darle apoyo. Blaine, sentado frente a ellos se masajeaba constantemente el puente de la nariz

Ben había acompañado a su novio hasta el hospital, aunque ahora no se encontraba allí. El rubio había anunciado que tomaría un poco de aire (odiaba estos lugares, y más aun las situaciones incomodas), y que aprovecharía de comprar unos cafés y algo para comer.

Ninguno conocía exactamente lo que había sucedido. La llamada de Laura, hermana de Steve, solo les había informado que el chico estaba en el hospital por un accidente en su departamento, y que por favor no lo dejaran solo.

Blaine estaba allí, porque Laura no logró contactar a Dallas, y sabía que el moreno podría acompañar a su hermano sin problemas. Tomando en cuenta que ahora vivía en Inglaterra, demoraría varias horas en poder llegar al pueblo, y no quería que Steve se encontrara solo en el hospital

Kurt tenía la carita hecha un dilema, y Blaine no podía dejar de mirar los ojos oscurecidos, su nariz y mejillas rojas y los labios apretados del castaño, tratando de permanecer fuerte

-Se va a poner bien – Fue casi un susurro lo que dijo Blaine, desde su lugar en la silla, mirándolo con una débil sonrisa que el castaño trato de responder.

Asintió delicadamente

Desde su lugar no pudo ver como Didier lo miraba con desconfianza desde su espalda, y como aprovechando un pestañeo, Blaine le devolvió la vista con las cejas fruncidas

Hasta ése minuto nadie se había acercado a comunicarles nada, es más, ni siquiera habían visto asistentes o enfermeras cruzar el lugar. La recepcionista en la entrada les indico el nivel de recuperaciones y el número de la habitación de Steve, Blaine y su novio recibieron la misma información al llegar, y sumándole a eso que el celular de Laura figuraba como fuera del alcance, sabían bastante poco

Kurt realmente no sabía si quería o no quería recibir noticias sobre su amigo. Se mordía las uñas constantemente, olvidando el desagrado que sentía ante éste, para él, asqueroso hábito

No quería que le sucediera nada malo a Steve, en serio pedía que no.

Blaine estaba igual de nervioso, Steve y él usualmente se molestaban, pero se conocían desde hace años, y si algo le sucediera sería un golpe muy fuerte para todos

Además, la impaciencia por otro lado lo estaba consumiendo

Frente a él estaba el famoso "amigo" de Kurt, sosteniéndolo demasiado cerca y demasiado posesivamente. En este instante, estaba comenzando a darle sutiles besos, y podía notar en el rostro de Kurt que no le molestaba para nada

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de ese nuevo chico amigo de Steve, tan solo era inapropiado, demasiado fuera de lugar para la situación

Es decir, es un hospital. Que clases de costumbres tendrán los franceses que se sienten en libertad de demostrarlo todo tan abiertamente. Eso no era algo bueno para Kurt.

El chico parecía querer comérselo en esa misma esquina, lo veía en su mirada.

Y eso no estaba bien

Segundos después, mientras Blaine seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, apreció el rubio con dos tazas de café y una bolsita colgando bajo el brazo

Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a su novio, tratando de sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Ignorando que el moreno no podría estar mas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Cuando levanto la vista, le entrego un café con una sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo con Kurt quien algo tímido le devolvió el gesto. Se sentó al lado de Blaine

-Traje unas galletas y dulces por si quieren… dicen que el azúcar hace bien en estas situaciones

Probablemente romper el hielo no era lo más prudente, pero la situación poco a poco lo estaba sacando de quicio. Nadie le contestó nada

-¿Entonces, aún no hay noticias?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza suavemente. Ante lo que se levantó de un brinco

-Suficiente, no pueden mantenernos aquí toda la vida, ¡esta espera es inhumana!

Estaba dispuesto a buscar las noticias si éstas no venían a él, pero Blaine lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por la muñeca

-Podemos seguir esperando- El chico lo miro con una carita que Ben estaba seguro nadie podría negar – Mejor quédate conmigo

No necesito que lo repitiera para ceder. Sonrió ante lo dependiente que su novio podía llegar a ser algunas veces. Tomó asiento de nuevo, mientras Blaine apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro con suavidad, y se dedicó a acariciar y despeinar los rizos que ya aparecían sin miedo, ahora que el gel había perdido su efecto

Kurt, dio un pequeño respingo, pensando un par de cosas que luego creyó completamente absurdas

Entonces por ambos lados del pasillo vieron figuras acercándose. Por la escalera había aparecido Dallas casi corriendo, y con el rostro pintado de preocupación. Y al otro lado, por la puerta donde estaría Steve salía tranquilamente el que parecía ser el médico a cargo

Dallas sólo saludó con la mirada a todos, dándose cuenta de quién podría ser el hombre, bastante joven y de bata blanca que se asomaba frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, soy Allan, el médico de Steve. Primero debo decir que lamento el problema de personal, y la llegada de información

Se pararon de inmediato, con la misma rapidez que el hombre alto y delgado comenzó a hablar, se notaba muy joven y un poco incómodo al hablar con ellos, como si aún no se acostumbrara a tener que hacer este tipo de cosas

Tosió un poco antes de seguir – Steve está estable, pueden estar tranquilos – ninguno pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esto – Sin embargo, hay algunas complicaciones a largo que pueden aparecer

Kurt fue quién se apresuró a hablar

-Podría primero, decirnos que fue lo que sucedió exactamente

-Bueno, su amigo tuvo un accidente doméstico, prendiendo la cocina con una fuga de gas fue alcanzado por una explosión

Quiso evitarlo, pero sus piernas, más que minutos antes le flaquearon como si no estuvieran hechas más que de gelatina, Didier lo abrazo por la cintura con fuerza

-Le dimos una dosis alta de calmantes, sufrió varias quemaduras que le dolerán luego, por lo que despertará mañana temprano quizás, afortunadamente las llamas no alcanzaron su rostro, tanto como sus brazos, creemos que por tratar de apaciguar el fuego

Allan corrió su flequillo con algo de nerviosismo. No le gustaba mirar ese rostro de intranquilidad que era tan común en las salas de espera. Sin embargo, sabía que era una parte inseparable de ser médico, algo que no cambiaría por nada

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

-Como les dije, está durmiendo aún, pero si gustan pueden pasar

Arregló unos papeles que mantenía sobre su carpeta, y se dirigió a continuar su camino, cuando, para variar había olvidado algo

-Oh, lo siento, olvide decirles, pero este hospital es muy estricto con las visitas y todo eso, bueno, más que nada las enfermeras, y… en fin, debo pedirles que no entren más de tres, al menos mientras se encuentre en este pabellón, o como les digo pueden tener algunos problemas – Era casi graciosa la fijación de Allan con su cabello, parecía no poder hablar sin pasar sus manos por él

Didier y Kurt entraron sin preguntar, querían ver a Steve rápido, aunque estuviera dormido. Ben le dijo a Blaine que lo estaría esperando en el auto, ya que el rubio a decir verdad, sobraría dentro de la habitación

Blaine aceptó y siguió el camino, preocupado tanto por ver a Steve, como por asegurarse que Kurt estuviera bien

Dallas le indicó a Blaine que entrara primero, aceptando quedarse en el pasillo en silencio, acababa de llegar, ya que tuvo que pasar por la oficina de su padre, y no había llevado su celular. Encontró lo más prudente estar allí, y ceder el lugar a los chicos que de seguro llevaban un largo tiempo esperando

Cuando Allan pasó frente a él, notó algo extraño en sus ojos, juraría haberlo visto tratando de dar con su mirada.

* * *

><p>Kurt acariciaba con cariño el rostro de Steve, quién tenía ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados y cubierto de vendas blancas. Aún se notaba en su rostro algo de humo del incendio y mantenía su rostro rígido. Le parecía que de alguna forma no estaba descansando bien<p>

Sacó de su bolso un pequeño pañuelo y limpio su cara con cuidado, tratando de no soltar una lágrima que desde la llamada amenazaba con salir. Ambos chicos lo miraban con cuidado desde la puerta, sin querer moverse desde que entraron a la habitación. Luego de unos minutos Kurt decidió ir al baño, quería lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco y no desmoronarse junto a la cama de su amigo

-Iré al baño, ya vuelvo

Luego que el castaño salió, Didier miraba el piso como si fuera una gran entretención, y Blaine de reojo lo observaba con cuidado, esperando el momento preciso para decir lo que hace horas quería decirle (y que no sabía lo que era exactamente)

Momento preciso que nunca llegó, porque necesitaba con urgencia sacar todo esto de su boca, sentía una sensación de tener que decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Porque su sola presencia al lado suyo le molestaba de sobremanera. Por lo que cualquier momento en ese minuto sería el momento preciso

-Debes estarte divirtiendo mucho ¿no? – Lo soltó casi por inercia, como si esas palabras hiladas hubieran estado en la punta de su lengua todo el día

-¿Perdón?

-¿Me equivoco? O estar viviendo gratis, en una ciudad nueva y conquistando chicos como Kurt no es suficiente para ti

Blaine lo miraba seguro, y con una casi sonrisa llena de desagrado

-Mira no se qué me hablas, pero sinceramente no creo que este sea el lugar o momento adecuado

-Oh, claro. Pero lo era hace un momento para comerle la boca a tu novio, ¿no?

Golpe bajo por parte de Blaine.

Didier comprendió allí lo que estaba pasando, y para sus adentros tuvo una gran sonrisa de complacencia. Ese chico Blaine estaba celoso, y al parecer mucho.

-Bueno, sí tienes razón. Pero te daré un dato _Blaine_, cuando te gusta mucho alguien de pronto no mides éstas cosas. Y aún más cuando ese alguien besa tan bien.

Y Didier no se quedaba atrás con lo suyo

Trató de mantener su enojo bajo control, y lo miro con una expresión que trato de ser calmada

Pero no le resulto muy bien

-No sabes lo que dices, Kurt no merece a alguien que hable así de él. – Realmente dolido Blaine terminó posando sus ojos en el francés

Mira – Parado frente a él, se notaba que Didier aún siendo más joven le ganaba por un par de centímetros

-No quise decir eso, aunque sea verdad no es lo que pienso de Kurt. Te diré solo esto, Kurt es lo mejor que puede sucederle a cualquiera, no solo a mí, y quiero creer que es mío y no me dejaré perderlo, y menos aún por alguien que no quiere aceptar lo mucho que le gusta y lo mal que lo ha hecho sentir por no hacerlo

-Estás diciendo que… espera Kurt no

-¿No qué, de qué están hablando?

Kurt entraba a la habitación un poco más repuesto, arreglándose el flequillo

Y hubo un largo silencio incómodo

-¿Van a decirme, o es que no puedo saberlo?

-Oh, no es nada Kurt no te preocupes – Blaine fue el primero en salir de sus pensamientos y caminó hasta la puerta – Ahora que Steve está bien y estará en buenas manos, creo que mejor me voy para que Dallas pueda pasar

Dicho y hecho; salió de la habitación

-Bien, eso fue raro.

-Debe estar cansado, y recuerda que su novio le está esperando

Kurt trató de evitar pensar mucho en esa frase, mientras caminaba hacia Didier, el francés se acercó y lo abrazo por la cintura

-Te quiero, no lo olvides.

-Yo también – Kurt se volteó a darle dio un beso con una media sonrisa y se quedaron abrazados, cada uno en sus pensamientos

* * *

><p>La puerta del auto de Blaine sonó con fuerza luego de que el entrara. Ben sólo lo miro extrañado y bajo un poco el volumen de la música que hace segundos estaba escuchando<p>

-¿Pasó algo?

El moreno tenía una especie de rabia contenida, no sabía bien si en el pecho o la boca del estómago

Miró el rubio a los ojos, y de un segundo a otro estaba besándolo casi con furia, mordiendo sus labios con apuro, y con ahogo al olvidarse por momentos de respirar con un ritmo adecuado

Ben no se quejaba, le encantaban los arranques de pasión que solía tener Blaine ciertos días, pero esta vez no era como las anteriores. Ya conocía al moreno bastante, y le bastaron segundos, cuando comenzó a adentrar su mano bajo su camiseta, para darse cuenta

Blaine lo estaba usando para desviar su mente. Y eso a Ben no le agradaba nada

-Bl…Blaine, oye, dame un respiro

El chico separo sus bocas por solo un par de milímetros, sintiendo ya sus labios hinchados y sin ánimos de oír a su novio, quería solo besarlo hasta que su mente quedara en blanco, si era posible devorarlo ahí mismo

-¿Vas a decirme que sucedió?

-No es nada– Iba a comenzar su tarea de nuevo cuando sintió al rubio esquivarlo, haciéndose hacia atrás

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eso me pregunto yo Blaine, que está pasando

-Diablos Ben no es nada, sólo… quiero besarte ¿si?, eso es todo

De pronto le pareció que Ben no funcionaba para él, se sintió un cretino al pensar esto, pero si Ben no le besaba, entonces Ben no tenía sentido

Con Kurt no pasaba esto

Mierda, esto no estaba funcionando

-Si no estás en condiciones de responderme, entonces basta Blaine. Se lo que estás haciendo, y no seré la distracción a lo que sea que esté pasando por tu mente.

Abrió la puerta del auto dispuesto a bajarse si la siguiente palabra que saliera de su boca no mostrara un poco de franqueza

-Deberías creerme

-Esto no tiene sentido Blaine, y lo sabes bien.

Ya abajo el rubio lo miro, realmente esperando a que le pidiera subir de nuevo, que fueran juntos a casa

-No quiero pelear

-Yo tampoco

-¿Vas… a confiar en mí?

Se miraron por un largo rato, pero Blaine no pudo contenerse. Tal vez por el momento era la mejor decisión

-No

Ben cerró la puerta, y caminó hacia la entrada del hospital, dispuesto a buscar un taxi

Blaine algunas veces podía llegar a ser un verdadero idiota.

Por su parte, sus manos estaban en el volante, sosteniendo su cabeza.

Quiso con fuerza sacar la imagen de kurt de su mente, en serio trato, pero fue en vano. No podía, de nuevo estaba su sonrisa, su voz, todo él inundaba su mente.

Era algo inevitable

No quiera darle más vueltas, porque sabía que llegaría la respuesta, una que no quería encontrar

Que estaba enamorándose de Kurt


	9. Chapter 9

_Primero que todo perdón, perdón, perdón por demorarme tanto. He leído hace poco unas notificaciones en mi correo de mi historia y me he puesto muy feliz, gracias por los comentarios, las personas que la han agregado a favorito, incluso solo los que la leen :P_

_Creo que este capi está algo así como dividido en dos, prometo subir la segunda parte mañana. Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios, y feliz año nuevo atrasado a todos :D_

* * *

><p>-Entonces está diciendo que tendré que pasar un día más aquí?<p>

-Lo lamento... - El médico lo miró con algo de incomodad, sabía bien que Steve quería dejar rápido el hospital y por eso esta noticia no le hacía muy bien, pero era su deber ser lo más precavido posible - Pero tranquilo, sólo estarás hasta mediodía, queremos tener otra radiografía de tu tórax para ver si efectivamente tus pulmones están bien

Allan era cirujano desde hace dos años, fue muy hábil durante sus estudios pudiendo lograr su título en el menor tiempo posible. La medicina corría por la sangre de su familia, su madre es una cardióloga, y su padre fue un reconocido oncólogo, que lamentablemente había muerto hace un año atrás.

Él era el médico a cargo de la operación de Steve y había ido informando tanto a su familia como a Kurt y Dallas su recuperación paso por paso durante ésta semana, ahora se sabía que el accidente de Steve no fue muy grave, pero fue un caso de cuidado, apareciendo incluso hasta en las noticias por televisión

Era muy alto y muy delgado, cualquiera diría que no comía nunca o algo así. Su piel era en extremo blanca y sus ojos de un color verde oscuro, contratastando con su cabello rubio muy claro, más que el de Dallas. Allan tenía una forma de ser muy especial, socialmente era muy agradable, la mayor parte del tiempo tímido, y le gustaba siempre que todo resultara bien con sus pacientes y con sus seres queridos, aunque cuando se trataba de su vida personal podía llegar a ser muy testarudo.

-¿Hay posibilidades de que obtenga malos resultados?- Steve aún mantenía sus brazos vendados, como había dicho el médico días atrás las llamas no alcanzaron su rostro, sin embargo debido a una cirugía reconstructora en sus hombros era posible que quedaran algunas marcas, pero nada muy grave

-La verdad es que no podemos descartarlo, pero lo más probable es que no sea así, intenta estar tranquilo

-Lo intentaré

Sonrió dulcemente y se dispuso a irse, cuando Dallas a su vez cruzaba la puerta.

Refiriéndose a su testadurez, el problema que Allan tenía era su corta visión, debía usar anteojos fijos, pero se negaba siempre a usarlos mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario como el caso de sus operaciones, pero cuando no los usaba su vista era muy mala, más aún de lejos, por esto fue inevitable que ambos chocaran al avanzar

-Oh, lo siento fue mi culpa - Dallas intentó disculparse mientras recogía un bolígrafo que había caído desde la bata del médico

-No, no te disculpes, la culpa fue mía ¿eres un familiar de Steve?

Dallas no se contuvó de reír de buena gana al ver la sonrisa simpática de Allan adivinando que procedería a presentarse nuevamente, como ya había sucedido antes durante éstos días

-Cielos doctor, cuándo aceptara usar sus anteojos

Aclarando la vista el rubio pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente la persona delante suyo ya era conocida, un amigo del moreno que venía a visitarlo con frecuencia.

-Eh?, Oh! Dallas, jajaja creo que ya debes estar cansado de que no te reconozca nunca, lo siento en verdad

-No se disculpe, creo que mejor sería que siguiera instrucciones de vez en cuando

Allan corrió una flequillo que colgaba siempre de su frente, y que al parecer era su entretención cuando estaba incómodo o nervioso, era algo muy propio y característico de él

-Lo pensaré si dejas al fin de tratarme de usted, no nos llevamos por mucho y aún no quiero sentirme viejo - Le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, lo pensaré

Dallas le devolvió la sonrisa y en silencio entrego el lápiz torpemente, hasta que Allan se marchó ante la vista de un impaciente Steve

-Hola, yo soy el enfermo aquí recuerdas?

Dallas volvió su vista luego de haberse quedado mirando la puerta por donde salió el médico y lo miró divertido

-Si, lo sé, lamentablemente tengo que venir a visitarte a tí

Steve frunció el ceño

-Muy gracioso, en mis condiciones no deberías molestarme sabes?, pueden bajar mis niveles anímicos o algo así

-Steve, jaja no creo si quiera que sepas hilar esas palabras en una oración

El castaño se adentró más y abrió las cortinas, era aún temprano, no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, pero los rayos del sol ya pegaban fuertemente frente a los vidrios que por motivos de seguridad no podían abrirse, haciendo que en días de verano como éste el calor fuera poco soportable a menos que se encendiera el aire acondicionado

Didier le llamó en la mañana diciendo que no podría acompañarlo, porque tenía cosas que hacer con Kurt, o algo así, el castaño estaba durmiendo cuando contestó y no le presto mucha atención a los detalles

-Didier no vendrá por ahora, pero me dijo que estaría en casa a mediodía para recibirte cuando te den el alta

Había traído una bolsa con un par de dulces para que comiera, Steve era un pozo sin fondo después de todo, y no se había demorado en comenzar a comerlas gustoso

-Está bien, ese chico debe estar divirtiéndose mucho con Kurt - Lo dijo con una sonrisa, pero el comentario solo provocó que el castaño hiciera una mueca

Didier no le desagradaba pero encontraba verdaderamente extraña esa relación, dudaba que Blaine se hubiera borrado tan fácil para Kurt. Él conocía bien su historia, los años que su amigo paso esperando que el moreno volviera, hasta la forma en que brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba de él. Quería creer que un amor así no se olvidaba fácil, porque después de todo, si alguien como Kurt borrará al moreno así tan fácil de su vida, probablemente no valía la pena creer en el amor. No se declaraba un romántico, pero creía que algún día algo así le pasaría a él, y tal vez idealizaba un poco eso con el amor de Kurt a Blaine, tal vez por es no quería que acabara

Pero tal vez no era todo tan así, en fin. Prefirió no darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto, de cualquier forma Kurt se notaba feliz y tranquilo con el francés, y él a su vez no parecía un mal chico

-Sí, creo que tienes razón

* * *

><p>No había mucho que contar. Los días pasaron de forma pesada, y terminó siendo una semana entera que Blaine no se apareció ni cerca de Kurt.<p>

El tiempo fue duro para el moreno en ese tiempo. Solo pensar, matar el tiempo en sus intentos de trabajo, que para colmo no marchaban muy bien. Simplemente parecía que no había puertas dispuestas a abrirse para su carrera de músico

Pasaba el día componiendo, grabando o editando grabaciones antiguas, aunque sabía que no tenía mucho sentido ya que había intentado mandarlas a todos los estudios y aún no habían resultados

No podía decir que el dinero le faltara, pero también quería trabajar, la música era lo que lo movía, y con ésto sentía de alguna forma que no había espacio para él en ese mundo. Pensar así lo deprimía bastante

Y si es que se lo preguntaba con sinceridad, aún así era Kurt lo único que rondaba por su mente

Cuando despertaba, cuando caminaba, en la televisión, en la radio, en las ventanas, de día, de noche, de alguna forma se adentro en su vida y parecía no querer salir

Y sabía que frente a eso no había nada que hacer.

Se culpaba a sí mismo por haber hecho todo tan mal, debía haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. No se entendía, aunque hubiera pasado estos días tratando de ordenarse, no había podido hacerlo, no comprendía en que momento había dejado de pensar en Kurt como su hermanito, y paso a sentir esos celos, y esos sentimientos tan fuertes

Lo extrañaba, y no podía hacer nada

Porque tenía miedo.

Se levantó del sofá con pereza y estiró los músculos, viendo la hora eran las 11 de la mañana y aún no había comido nada, por lo que decidió bajar a comprar algo y de paso respirar aire y ver el mundo exterior

Salió igualmente perezoso, se había duchado muy temprano ya que la noche anterior durmió muy poco y terminó por salir de la cama cuando apenas amanecía. El insomnio había vuelto ésta semana sin ganas de irse, y eso había hecho aparecer unas pequeñas ojeras en su rostro. Cuando pensaba en eso, y aunque decidía hacer algo para dormir mejor, no lo lograba terminando por rendirse

Cuando llego al primer piso la recepcionista le sonrío, como hacía todo el personal de su departamento cuando veían a los distintos vecinos, y lo llamó con un gesto para que se acercara

-Buenos días Blaine - La chica era una morena muy joven, no tenía un rostro demasiado llamativo, pero tenía una personalidad muy energética y una sonrisa muy bonita, lo que la hacía suficientemente atractiva para Blaine, claro, si es que le gustaran las mujeres

-Buenos días Nay, ¿cómo has estado? - El moreno le sonrió como siempre hacía, varias veces se habían quedado conversando por un largo rato, Nay era menor que él, pero era una chica muy madura. Trabaja allí sólo de día, pasada la medianoche quedaba sólo encargado el guardia. Y sólo estaba allí por este año ya que el próximo quería casarse y comenzar a estudiar. Tenía solo 21, pero su novio era un poco mayor y acabaría este año la universidad por lo que el próximo le había prometido pagarle sus estudios, el padre del chico era abogado y ya tenía un trabajo previsto cuando consiguiera su título, así que esperaban que las cosas funcionaran bien.

También lo había conocido, se llevaban por 4 años, y se notaba que la amaba mucho. Ambos vienen de familias latinas, vivían en el mismo barrio y fueron novios desde la adolescencia, pero la familia de Nay era muy distinta a la de él, ella no fue a la escuela superior, sus padres no tenían muy buenos antecedentes, y él prometió sacarla de allí. Aprovechando que sus padres eran separados, y su padre vivía en Estados Unidos vinieron a vivir aquí y están comenzando a vivir su vida juntos, y Blaine deseaba mucho que las cosas funcionaran bien porque Nay se lo merecía.

-Yo bien, todo bien, pero veo que tu no tanto ¿eh?, deberías comer un poco más muchacho, te volverás un viejo sin llegar a los 40

-Muy graciosa, he estado ocupado grabando y todo eso - Le sonrió cansino, después de todo no es como si su trabajo hubiera traído muchos frutos

-Oh ya veo, ¿y? ¿ha aparecido algo ya?

-No aún, y ya he agotado las opciones

La mano morena de la chica toco el hombro de Blaine con mucho cariño regalandole una sonrisa aún mas grande

-Ya llegará no te impacientes

-Gracias, ojalá sea así

-Vamos Blaine sabes que será así, no me gusta verte con esa cara. Así que sonríe y escuchame porque debo darte un recado

El moreno se río sonoramente, porque Nay tenía algo que conseguía subirle el ánimo a cualquiera, y con sólo verle hablar le daban ganas de mantener las esperanzas

-Vino un chico esta mañana - Buscó una agenda en el cajón que tenía a su derecha y busco en las hojas lo que se suponía sería su recado - Me dijiste la semana pasada que no dejara a nadie subir a tu piso así que seguí tus órdenes, pero te dejó un papel

¿Un chico? Le había pedido eso sólo como precaución porque realmente no esperaba que viniera nadie más que Finn, y él era la única excepción en esa norma

-Si, era un chico alto y traía unas botas divinas, no recuerdo su nombre... emm pero en fin, toma aquí está, tu deberás reconocerlo al leer la nota

Blaine tuvo una gran sorpresa con esa pequeña descripción, sabía bien quién sería la única visita que podría responder a esa descripción y sintió cierto miedo a leer la nota que acababa de tomar de la mano de Nay. La guardo en su bolsillo y le explicó que iría a comprar algo para comer despidiéndose con la mano, a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto mientras contestaba su celular.

Llego a la tienda detrás del departamento donde solía comprar cuando no iba al supermercado. Compro una botella de jugo y un par de huevos, no tenía hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer si quería mantener un poco su salud. A eso le agregó un pack de cervezas que desde unos años se habían vuelto infaltables en su vida. Mientras pagaba se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando el pequeño papel entregado hace unos minutos

Luego de pagar y tomar su bolsa, salió afuera y tomo la nota. Reconoció de inmediato la letra de Kurt, siempre tuvo una letra muy bonita, recordó ayudarle un par de veces en álgebra y esas cosas, pero no fueron muchas ocasiones porque al castaño pocas veces le costaba aprender, a veces le pedía ayuda cuando faltaba a clases o perdía materias al estar enfermo y le costaba ponerse al corriente, pero a pesar de eso Kurt siempre supo diferenciarse en su forma de escribir. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esos momentos, y al recordar a Kurt tan pequeño cuando lo conoció.

La nota era muy breve, sólo le pidió noticias de él, que encendiera su celular porque estaba muy preocupado al ver que llevaba una semana sin poder llamarlo y que su móvil no se encontrara fuera del alcance, y que venía a entregarle algo, ojalá recordara que podía ser.

Guardo el papel nuevamente, evitando darle demasiadas vueltas, no quería pensarlo, desearía haber podido tener un poco más de tiempo tranquilo. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debería volver a verlo, porque pasar el resto de sus días sin Kurt no estaba en juego, menos ahora que había descubierto en cuantas maneras podía necesitarlo. Termino el día con una especie de sonrisa agridulce, sintió al castaño un poco más cerca, pero de alguna forma su cercanía le atormentaba.

-Debo hacer algo antes de volverme loco.


	10. Chapter 10

_Estoy algo inquieta esperando una hora más para un resultado de una prueba maldita de mi país que definirá mi futuro ahah_

_Espero sus reviews que me motivan tanto a seguir con la historia, aprecio cada uno de ellos verdad y ojalá les guste mucho éste prometido capi nuevo :)_

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿te gustaría hacer algo más ahora?<p>

Didier y Kurt estaban de pie en una esquina más céntrica. Luego de que el castaño dejara el recado con la recepcionista del departamento, decidieron caminar un poco antes de irse a casa del francés para esperar a su compañero que saldría del hospital

-Podríamos comprar algo para Steve, de todos modos ya se está haciendo un poco tarde

-Me parece bien

Cruzaron cuando la luz del semáforo marcó el verde y continuaron unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a un supermercado que atendía cerca. Didier deseaba mucho tomar su mano, pero sabía que no estaban lo suficientemente afianzados aún, en especial Kurt. Le rondaba hace días la idea de preguntarle que eran, ciertamente estaban en algo y eso ya lo sabían todos, es más, todos les llamaban novios, sin embargo, él nunca le había hecho 'esa pregunta' y realmente quería hacerla, pero lo último que quería también era hacerlo sentir incómodo

Ninguno sabía que era lo que buscaban exactamente así que recorrieron los pasillos en un completo silencio, lo que comenzó a preocupar al francés

-¿Kurt, pasa algo?

-¿Eh?, ¿no, por qué lo preguntas?- la sonrisa que formó después de contestarle se le antojaba demasiado fingida

-Porque pareces en las nubes, y es como si nada te llamara la atención

Nervioso el castaño jugo un poco con su cabello, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja

-Ah, es eso- río – es que no sé exactamente que podríamos comprar

-Mmm… aún podemos seguir mirando

No se convenció mucho con esa explicación. Después de todo lo más probable es que estuviera preocupado por Blaine quién no había mostrado su presencia durante toda la semana. Y no sabía bien que hacer, eran amigos, y hasta él se preocupo un poco esta mañana cuando la chica morena dijo que Blaine no quería siquiera visitas. Era un poco preocupante, y comprendía bien que Kurt se pusiera así

Pero eso no quería decir que la situación le agradara en absoluto

Entraron por un pasillo repleto de artículos de cumpleaños, Didier se entretuvo con unos gorros, mientras el castaño solo daba vueltas, tomando algunas cosas y luego cambiándolas de lugar

Parecía que no era lo que buscaban, Steve de todos modos no era muy apegado a los colores o cosas demasiado infantiles, por lo que siguieron buscando

Recorrieron por segunda vez los pasillos, pero ninguno parecía tener lo que buscaban, y la hora seguía pasando.

-Kurt ya es tarde, Steve debe estar por llegar

- ah sí, es cierto deberíamos irnos

-¿Pero y lo que compraríamos?

-¿Lo que compraríamos?, eh… no importa eso puede esperar

Cómo decía eso, si él mismo tuvo la idea de comprar algo para su regreso a casa

Didier lo tomo de la muñeca, jalándolo un poco hasta el costado de un gran estante donde estaban exhibiéndose bolsas de comida para animales

-Kurt en serio, ¿te sientes bien?

A pesar de que en ese pasillo transitaban muy pocas personas la cercanía no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso, o más bien incómodo, haciéndolo removerse un poco inconscientemente

-Didier alguien podría pensar mal…

-No me importa – El francés lo abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza y luego de mirar con cautela que no hubiera alguien mirando, lo beso castamente mientras retiraba un mechón de su cabello – Me importa sólo que tú estés bien

El comentario no pudo evitar hacerlo sonrojar y sonreír un poco más tranquilo.

-Si, no te preocupes solo estoy algo distraído. No debo haber dormido bien eso es todo

Se miraron con cariño por última vez, y sin poder evitarlo rieron con algo de complicidad. Tener al moreno cerca le hacía sentir que nada estaba mal, le hacía sentir tranquilo

-Bien, entonces haremos esto – El más alto comenzó a caminar esperando que el castaño le siguiera – Compraremos un pastel, algo de comida e iremos a esperarlo, ¿te parece bien?

No podía evitar sonreír si lo miraba así, transmitiéndole de alguna forma sus deseos de hacerle sentir mejor

- Me parece muy bien

Se dirigieron al pasillo de pastelería y aunque Didier no dejaba de sentirse un tanto intranquilo, trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto

Kurt no pudo evitar pensar porque le incomodaba tanto decir que estaba preocupado por Blaine, como si fuera un hecho realmente extraño que debiera ocultar. Sabía que él y Didier no se llevaban mal, incluso fue el mismo francés quién le sugirió ir a verlo a su departamento para ver como estaba, sin embargo...

No le dio mas vueltas y tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura ,la delicadeza con que Didier siempre trataba todo lo referente a 'ellos', a pesar de no tener muy claro aún que eran exactamente, era unas de las cosas que más le gustaba del francés

Caminaron de regreso a la entrada para pagar sus compras, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros

* * *

><p>Tiempo después Blaine llegó a su departamento. Le dió un par de vueltas al asunto, y se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento bien podía compararse al de un niño pequeño, y cabe decir que él ya rondaba los 25.<p>

No es como si se le hubiera ocurrido una solución mejor, pero tenía que aceptar que huir todo el tiempo no era la salida. Y en fin, ya había terminado de aceptar sus sentimientos completamente, por lo que solo quedaban dos alternativas:

O los tomaba y se los hacía llegar a Kurt de alguna manera, o aprendía avivir con ellos y aceptar que lamentablemente había llegado tarde al juego

Y por respeto a Kurt no podía llegar a interponerse en su relación con naturalidad y decirle: 'Hola, descubrí después de todos éstos años y gracias a tu novio que me gustas mucho y quiero que lo dejes para estar conmigo'

Suena una decisión muy acorde a su estúpida forma de ser, pero no, no iba a decirle. Era mejor que las cosas siguieran como estaban, iba a luchar porque el ser amigos fuera todo lo que necesitara, aunque sabía de antemano que eso sería un gran trabajo

Encendiendo su celular luego de unos 7 días, y los mensajes y llamadas perdidas no se hicieron esperar

Habían de Finn en su minoría, extrañamente de su madre, de Ben un par, ellos no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella discusión y algo le decía que no volverían a verse más. Aunque no es que el tema le afectara en demasía

Y las más importantes, e incluso las más frecuentes eran de Kurt

Sonrío con un poco de nostalgia y dejo el aparato en la mesa para ir a lavarse la cara

Abriendo el grifo del lavamanos de pronto le llego el sonido de una llamada. Se seco el rostro sin apuro y habiendo llegado a la sala contestó sin ver la pantalla

-¿Diga?

-¡Blaine! Que bueno que al fin decidiste encender éste aparato - Se oía de fondo la voz de Finn

-Si, creo que es cierto, ¿cómo has estado?

-Yo bien, bastante bien ¿y tu?

-Si, también, me da gusto escucharte

-Lo mismo digo, oye quería preguntarte algo, o más bien pedirte un favor

-Sí, que sería?

-Mira, por un tema de la universidad, los de último año necesitamos formar una banda y tocar unos temas... pero ninguno de nosotros sabe tocar, o cantar o... en fin, podrías ayudarme ? o más bien ayudarnos

-Oh, claro! encantado, no he encontrado trabajo aún... así que refrescarme un poco con ustedes me caería muy bien!

-Genial, oh amigo en serio me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Pero necesito pedirte algo más, Kurt me dijo que mantenía instrumentos y cables y todo eso en casa de Steve, y él ha vuelto esta tarde del hospital, así que me preguntaba si puedo pasarte a buscar para buscarlos y ensayar ésta noche, la presentación sería este fin de semana

-Claro, no estoy ocupado ahora

-Genial, estoy muy cerca de tu departamento, así que espérame abajo, adiós!

Tomo sus llaves, su (ahora vivo otra vez) celular y se dispuso a bajar.

Después de todo si el ponía de su parte, las cosas debían empezar a mejorar.

* * *

><p>-Kurt me pasó las llaves de Didier ésta mañana<p>

Abrieron la puerta con algo de recelo, no es como si frecuentaran mucho este departamento o las amistades de Kurt, aunque Finn por cosas del deporte era bastante cercano a Steve. Blaine al haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de la ciudad no los había visto crecer como él y por tanto tampoco estaba tan acostumbrado como su amigo

-Debe estar adentro para devolvérsela , al menos eso me dijo Kurt

El departamento no era grande, pero era cómodo, y muy juvenil. Tenía los muebles justos, las habitaciones justas y el espacio suficiente. Era todo de un solo color crema, y el living comedor era de un solo ambiente

-No recuerdo si era la izquierda o la derecha del pasillo, pero una de aquellas es su sala estudio. Puedes adelantarte yo iré bajando los amplificadores que dejaron aquí detras - Finn bajo como dijo con las llaves en la mano, y Blaine le obedeció

Dedujo que la puerta de el final del pasillo debía ser la de Steve, y supuso también que debía estar durmiendo, o al menos recostado ya que atravesaban las paredes el característico sonido molesto de la televisión. Llego frente a frente a cada puerta de los costados y supuso que debía ser la de la derecha

Sin embargo apostó mal y no fue precisamente la sala estudio a la que fue a dar

Cuando abrió la puerta sin mucho cuidado, frente a él y en una cama no muy grande pudo ver a Didier cómodamente recostado, y cómo no, si en sus brazos dormía tranquilamente Kurt aferrado con un puño a su camisa. Realmente no fue la imágen más agradable y menos la que más esperaba.

Se quedó estático y con cara de bobo mirando la habitación por largos minutos hasta que reaccionó.

No quiso caer en celos tontos, o sentirse mal pero era inevitable. Y respondiendo a su naturaleza infantil y testaruda se acercó con cautela a la pareja que dormía tranquila y completamente ajena a su presencia

Didier se veía dormir muy plácidamente con una sonrisa que le parecía casi burlesca. Definitivamente el francés lograba sacarlo de sus casillas tan sólo con esa carita de niño bueno y condecendiente.

Tomó decididamente la mano morena que hace unos minutos debía haber estado acariciando el cabello castaño de Kurt y la alejo lo más posible de su rostro. Miró al pálido chico con un cariño profundo, que ahora reconocía era más allá de un cariño de hermanos, y tratando de grabar su tierna carita durmiendo se fue golpeando la puertta sin importarle mucho si despertaban o no.

Sin duda todo eso había terminado por arruinar su humor


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose despertó de un golpe a Kurt, mientras que a Didier parecía no haberle perturbado el sueño ni por poco.

La cama crujió un poco cuando el castaño se sentó en ella preguntándose algo asustado quién habría entrado a la habitación. Habían comido el pastel con Steve, y él de inmediato había dicho que iría a recostarse a su habitación. Luego de eso el francés y sus ojos de cachorro le ofrecieron dormir la siesta en su habitación, y a Kurt de repente le pareció una oferta bastante tentadora quedarse unas horas más antes de volver a su casa.

-No puedo despertar a Didier – Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente mirando hacia afuera. No había nadie en el pasillo, y podía oír la televisión y los ronquidos de Steve llegando desde la habitación de su amigo

Suspiró

No era posible que él hubiera entrado y ahora estuviera durmiendo así de rápido. Alguien más debía estar en el departamento

Justo frente a él se encontraba la puerta de la sala de estudio, y si realmente había alguien en el lugar, debía estar ahí

Trató de serenarse. No podía ser un ladrón, sino habría sido más cauteloso, y no habría provocado tanto alboroto con la puerta, pero quién mas entraría así, sin avisar. No logró idear algo más cuando vio como una silueta salía despacio de la habitación y sintió que la sangre se le helaba de un segundo a otro

En un instante metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sintió que efectivamente su celular estaba allí. Por su mente cruzó la idea de correr a la puerta y desde fuera pedir ayuda, con el cargo de conciencia de dejar a los otros dentro del departamento

Pero no avanzo dos pasos cuando la figura ya se había asomado por completo y para sorpresa de ambos, el supuesto ladrón soltó de sus manos una caja, y Kurt pego un salto al verse 'descubierto' y al sentir el objeto caer de lleno al piso

-¿Blaine?

-¿Kurt?

La caja seguía desparramada en el espacio que los separaba, dejando fuera una serie de cables y micrófonos, mientras los dos no podían quitarse la mirada desconcertados

-¿Blaine?, ¿por qué estás aquí, desde cuándo?

El castaño estaba nervioso, extrañado, y al mismo tiempo feliz. No veía a su amigo hace tantos días, y ahora por fin estaba frente a él, luego de haberle dado un susto enorme que lo mantenía tiritando ligeramente aún

-Tu hermano me pidió ayuda en algo, y necesitábamos algunas cosas que ustedes tienen aquí – Ahora parecía que les respondía la lengua, pero el moreno no hilaba alguna oración que lo sacara de lo incómodo de la situación

¿Se acordaría Kurt del acto tan inmaduro que había hecho?, ¿o le preguntaría donde había estado estas semanas? Más bien el problema era que en cualquier caso no hallaría que responder

-Finn podría haberme dicho que vendrían aquí, me diste un gran susto cuando entraste a la habitación

Se arrodillo a recoger los cables y aparatos que habían caído, y el castaño lo imitó. Una vez hecho eso volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Kurt sentía que el pecho le apretaba. Por qué Blaine seguía teniendo ese extraño poder sobre él, por más que intentara quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, seguía apareciendo, era algo que iba más allá de él

-Quizás no quiso que te molestaras en ayudarnos o algo

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo este tiempo Blaine?

Kurt lo miró incómodo, algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Parecía que al moreno el tiempo sin verse no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, estaba allí frente a él como si se hubieran visto el día anterior. ¿Sería el único que lo había extrañado?

-Tuve trabajo que atender

-Te llamé al móvil, pero

-Ah, lo siento, lo mantuve apagado para concentrarme mejor

Recogiendo la caja se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse por donde entró. El aire se le hacía poco dentro de esa habitación

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, Finn me está esperando abajo

Kurt frunció el ceño molesto

-Espera, no te vayas

El moreno titubeo, pero se dio la media vuelta, tratando de parecer calmado cuando el nerviosismo se le escapaba por los poros

-¿Qué pasa?

-No recuerdo que haya pasado algo que te haga tratarme así, ¿por qué estas tan cortante?

Blaine le forzó una media sonrisa, sin despegarse de un lado de la puerta

-Lo siento debo estar cansado – Con una sola mano tuvo que girar la perilla, con algo de esfuerzo. Y en medio de su concentración no se percató que Kurt se había acercado a su lugar, bloqueando el paso con su cuerpo impidiéndole salir

-Dime al menos cuando tocaran

La sonrisa del chico frente a él le deslumbró de un segundo a otro. Su rostro inspiraba la dulzura de siempre, que parecía colarse sin dificultad ante la actitud parca que trato de imponer frente a ellos como una muralla

Para evitarle cruzar la distancia, y abrir la boca de más

-Finn no quiso decirme, probablemente le de vergüenza. Es un idiota igual que siempre, pero yo quiero ir y verlos

Era inevitable la incomodidad que sentía el moreno, la distancia era tan corta, y él de pronto se sentía tan confuso. La cabeza le daba vueltas solo con sentir la presencia del castaño en la misma habitación; además un mechón de su cabello estaba levantado, haciéndo alarde de la siesta de la cual acababa de despertar. Tenía los ojos aún algo caídos, y al verlo no podía quitarse la imagen de otra persona viendolo mientras dormía

Estaba como loco, como ido, y definitivamente desesperado. Era seguro que la mente a estas alturas no le funcionaba bien, o el encierro había hechos estragos severos en su racionalidad. Levanto su mano para arreglarle el cabello. Kurt sonrió, pero la caricia no acabó ahí

Sus dedos fueron decendiendo con paciencia, llegando hasta su sonrojada mejilla. El color en su piel aumento al sentir como Blaine tocaba su rostro tan despacio. Y ninguno de los dos parecía levantar resistencia

Por la misma locura tal vez Kurt cerro los ojos de una forma que al moreno se le hizo tan inocente, y sonrío nostálgico. Daría el mundo por robarle un beso, y el destino jugaba con su cordura de una forma tan cruel poniendolo en esta situación. Los segundos corrían pero ellos estaban de pie como estatuas, temían incluso que su respiración fuera muy fuerte para no interrumpirse el uno al otro, para que ninguno se fuera a hechar atrás

-Kurt, te quiero

Lo soltó sin pensar tal vez, pero estando seguro que si no lo decía las palabras lo iban a terminar ahogando hasta la muerte

-Yo tambien te quiero - El chico contestó con una sonrisa, pero Blaine no estaba sonriendo. Porque sabía que el sentimiento no era el mismo, sabía que no era correspondido y eso lo hacía sentir tan jodidamente cabreado, desde el día que Ben se bajo de su auto hecho una furia, desde que había descubierto sus propios sentimientos los días se le habían hecho tan desesperadamente pesados y grises

Nada le estaba resultando bien, y era tan cruel tener a la razón de la caída de su castillo de naipes sonriendole tan condecendiente, diciendole un te quiero que le estaba partiendo los sesos

Todo perdio el encanto ante sus pensamientos y evadió el cuerpo frente al suyo preparado a retirarse

Sí, estaba preparado a huir otra vez, volvería al encierro, a la comodidad de su departamento y a olvidarse, quizáz por meses, de todos los demás. Su autocontrol no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo lejos de él luego de esto

Dejo caer la molestosa caja de vuelta al suelo, y teniendo sus brazos libres sostuvo el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos. Acerco sus labios a los de él de manera desesperada y se aferró a esa caricia como si fuera su útimo aliento de vida. Estaba conciente de todo lo que estaba arriesgando, así que estaba preparado a no soltarlo hasta que el otro así lo decidiera.

El mundo se había detenido para él en ese momento, si iba a sobrevivir con algo por el resto de su vida, sería con este recuerdo, el silencio absoluto de la habitación, su corazón acelerado golpeandole los oídos, el cuerpo de Kurt próximo al suyo, y el beso que se imagino tantas veces en la soledad de su departamento mirando el techo de noche

Y aunque era todo lo que habría pedido, los labios pegados a los suyos comenzaron a removerse , seguido por un suspiro escandoloso Kurt lo abrazó por la cintura, y aunque él no comprendiera nada se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que abrio su boca decidido adentrandose con su lengua en la de Kurt. Las piernas de ambos tiritaban, pero no estaban dispuestos a separarse, sus bocas se buscaban, y Kurt sentía que nada podía compararse a ese instante, que ningún beso lo había hecho ni lo haría tan feliz como el que estaba viviendo en ese momento

No había lógica en la situación y no querían buscarla, Kurt sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero no podía evitarlo

Habiéndoseles acabado el aire, solo pudieron quedarse mirando embobabados, y asustados. Habían volteados sus mundos de cabeza, habían dejado su relación a la interperie, pero no podían dar marcha atrás

-¿Por qué hemos hecho esto?

Blaine lo miro avergonzado, asustado.

-No pude contenerme, perdón yo...- Al escuchar sus palabras el especie de adormecimiento que lo había estado controlando despareció y pudo hilar torpemente un par de palabras -Sólo olvida esto, no estuvo bien

Sin embargo de improviso Kurt lo detuvo por la muñeca

-¿No hay nada más que quieras decirme?- Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y su mano tiritaba torpemente, en realidad lo detenía un pequeño agarre, ya que no se sentía del todo con fuerzas

-¿Por qué respondiste mi beso?

Silencio

Blaine no podía negar que el que lo haya hecho le había dado alguna esperanza, por muy pequeña que pudiera ser

Pero parecía no haber tenido suerte del todo. Vio los ojos aproblemados del castaño, y sonrió bastante triste, aguantandose la pena

-No importa. Solo dejemoslo así

El moreno beso su frente y salió por la puerta despacio, sintiendo al menos que no estaba huyendo una vez más

La puerta se cerró y Kurt la quedo mirando plantado en el suelo. Sin saber qué era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar

Del otro lado Blaine se quedó apoyado en la pared sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho y si todo resultaba mal, ya no había más que hacer

Después de todo quién no se arriesga no cruza el puente.

* * *

><p><em>Lo siento mucho, demasiado por la demora u.u pero las vacaciones me han aturdido y tengo las ideas secas<em>

_Espero de corazón les guste como va la historia, me cuesta un poco retomarla depués de tanto, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Aqui está el esperado beso3  
><em>

_Infinitas gracias por sus reviews :3 por agregarla a sus favoritos, y por seguir la historia, es me ha motivo a seguirla y no planeo dejarla sin término por todo su apoyo si :*!_


End file.
